Cherry Blossom Melody
by TragicWriter01
Summary: Of the nine Sacred Knights of Uchiura, only two are known. These two Knights are protecting the Princess of the Empire, Sakurauchi Riko. Follow the Sacred Knights, Kanan and Dia, as they risk their lives to protect their beloved Princess, on the quest to find the remaining seven Sacred Knights, to defeat the Empire of Dark Angels.
1. Realizing Her Legacy

Riko kneeled at her mother's grave, quietly weeping. She gently wiped her eyes, before looking up at the gloomy sky.

"Kami-sama… What did my mother do wrong?" she whispered. "She was only _protecting_ me! She couldn't have _meant_ to hurt all those people! There's just no way!" She sobbed into her hands, as her two Sacred Knights, and dear friends, Kanan and Dia, looked on sadly at their Princess in mourning. "Mama!" she wailed. "Please! I can't succeed this empire! Not without you! Please, don't leave me!"

"Riko-sama…" Dia whispered.

"Ojou-sama…" Kanan bit down on her lip, but could still feel the dampness of a single tear rolling down her cheek. She clenched her fist, and tried her hardest to restrain herself from losing her composure, so she instead crouched down and punched at the ground incessantly. "Damn it! Damn it! _Damn it all_!" she roared.

Dia choked back a sob, but steeled herself as she went over to Riko, and crouched down to her level. She looked down at Riko's clenched fists, and placed her hand on top of them. Riko looked up, seeing Dia's sad smile. No words left Dia's lips, but her emerald eyes welled up with tears as Riko sobbed, and embraced her tightly. She returned the embrace, squeezing Riko slightly as she felt the Princess's tears on her shoulder, dropping one by one.

She reached into her pocket to pull out a necklace, with a cherry blossom pendant.

 _"Pass this on to my daughter. She has more than enough courage to wield this power than I ever did."_

Those were some of the Queen's last words before Riko came onto the scene of the battlefield to find her mother, lying dead.

Dia gripped the necklace slightly, sighing before pulling away from Riko's embrace.

"Riko-sama, this…" She held out the necklace in front of Riko. "Your mother wanted you to have this." Riko's gasped as she saw the cherry blossom pendant glisten. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned behind her to see Kanan, her eyes stained with tears.

"Give it here, Dia." Dia passed the necklace to Kanan, and blue-hair Knight placed it around Riko's neck, clasping it on securely. Riko felt her eyes well up with tears once again, and bit down on her lip. She gripped the pendant slightly, choking back sob.

As the three of them sat on the ground in silence, until the sound of rainfall filled the area, blocking out Riko's cries of despair.

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later** _

Princess Riko, now eighteen years old, sat in front of her vanity, before smiling softly at herself. She grazed her fingertips across the cherry blossom pendant, taking a deep breath, before slowly exhaling. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse the intrusion, Riko-sama." The door opened to reveal a girl who looked to be a bit younger than Riko, with the brightest amber eyes, and light brown hair. The girl bowed before giving a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Hanamaru-chan!" Riko replied, smiling.

"Breakfast is ready when you are, zura!" Riko giggled.

"Thank you, I'll be down soon."

"Well, then, I'll excuse myself—"

"Ah, Hanamaru-chan! Where are Dia-san and Kanan-san?"

"Ahh, those two are out in the yard." Riko smirked.

"Combating each other again?" Hanamaru pursed her lips, nodding as Riko stood up, stretching her arms out. "Ahh, I swear, those two are always competing with each other!" She relaxed her arms, and blew a breath. "While I _do_ admire their strength and bravery as my Sacred Knights, they really should learn to take a break once in a while." She stepped over to the door, as Hanamaru held it open for her.

"They've always been like that, Riko-sama. There's simply no denying it." They headed downstairs into the dining area. Just outside, Riko could see her two Sacred Knights, running into each other as their weapons clashed.

Dia came running at Kanan, full force, roaring as her dual blades neared Kanan's face, but was blocked by Kanan's spear the next second. The two of them pushed against each other, groaning to see who would be pushed back first.

"You're getting sloppy, Kanan-san!" Dia grunted. Kanan smirked at her taunt.

"Heh! Oh, really, Dia-sama? I'm gonna make you eat those words!" She put all of her strength into pushing Dia back forcefully onto the ground, her blades flying out of her hands. Dia groaned as she hit the gravel, as Kanan pointed her spear right between Dia's emerald eyes. Dia clicked her tongue, smirking at the girl standing above her. "Looks like it's my win this time!"

"Next time, just watch! You may not be so lucky!" Kanan held her hand out, as Dia took it, standing up before dusting herself off. She went over to retrieve her blades.

"So, let's see, that's…" Kanan counted off mentally, before putting up a few fingers. "… _four_ wins for me this week!" Dia blushed slightly as Kanan laughed at her partner, before slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Better think twice before questioning my skills, Dia! Who's the sloppy one now, huh?"

"W-Whatever!" she pouted, crossing her arms, Kanan grinning.

"Morning, you two!" Riko smiled brightly at them, and Dia was the first to go over to Riko before bowing.

"Good morning, Riko-sama."

"Mornin', Ojou-sama!" Kanan winked.

"That was an excellent performance, Dia-san," Riko praised. "You were as graceful as ever." Kanan chuckled, as Dia smiled softly.

"Thank you, Riko-sama."

"Now, c'mon, you two. Breakfast is ready."

Four people sat at the dining table as Hanamaru laid out the morning feast. The Royal Designer, You joined Riko, Dia and Kanan at the table, almost drooling at the sight of the French toast, drizzled in maple syrup. The grey-haired girl licked her lips.

"This spread looks better than ever, Mari-san!" A maid with golden blonde locks, and eyes to match, gave a satisfied smile.

"Hope it's to your liking, Princess!"

"Knowing your cooking, I know it'll be the best, Mari-san!" The four girls put their hands together.

"Itadakima~su!"

* * *

After chatting while eating, You stood up from her seat.

"Ah, Riko-chan!"

"Mm?"

"I finished it up last night! Your gown!" Riko immediately stood up from her seat, her eyes gleaming.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" You grabbed Riko's hand. "C'mon! I'll show you!" She led Riko away from the dining room. Dia, Kanan, Hanamaru and Mari followed soon after to join the two of them in You's designing room. All sorts of dresses and gowns were lined up, well-presented, while one was hidden behind a curtain. "You ready for this, Riko-chan?" Riko nodded, not being able to hold her excitement in. "Alright, here it is!" You pulled the curtain to reveal a gorgeous, sparkling, cherry blossom colored gown. Riko's eyes widened at the sight.

"You-chan… did you _really_ make this?" You nodded proudly, placing her hands on her hips as Riko smiled brightly. "It's absolutely beautiful! Thank you!"

"Hehe, you're welcome, Princess!"

"Why don't you try it on, Riko-sama?" Hanamaru suggested.

"You're sure to look gorgeous!" Mari added. Riko blushed slightly, turning to You.

"Is it okay, You-chan?"

"Of course!"

After a few minutes of slipping into the gown, Riko came out of the dressing room. You and the others were in awe at the sight of their Princess, donned in such a lovely gown. Riko felt a slight blush tint her cheeks, and shyly placed her hands behind her back.

"H-How is it, everyone?" Dia was the first to step over to Riko. She got down on one knee, and gently took the Princess' hand, gently placing a kiss to her fingertips.

"It's _lovely_ , Riko-sama."

"Ah! Ojou-sama, there's one more thing!" Kanan said, coming up behind Riko and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Kanan smiled at You, who nodded, and went over to a table. She picked up a small box, and gave it to Kanan. The blue-hair Knight opened the box to reveal a cherry blossom hairpin. Riko gasped, placing her hand to her lips, her eyes gleaming at the beauty of the simple accessory.

"Dia, would you do the honors?" Kanan asked her partner. Dia smiled endearingly, and stepped in front of Riko before taking the hairpin in her nimble hand, and gently placing it in the Princess' auburn locks. Riko could feel her eyes well up with tears. Dia pressed her hands to Riko's cheeks.

"Please, no tears today, Riko-sama. It _is_ your birthday, after all."

"Is the ballroom ready, Mari?" Kanan asked. Mari held up an "okay" sign with her hand.

"All set! Wait till you see it!"

The ladies came into the ballroom, and Riko's eyes gleamed with joy at the setup of the area. She twirled in joy at the sight.

"It's just _perfect_! Thank you, Mari-san!" Mari gave a wink, and held up a "peace" sign with her fingers.

"Don't thank me, Princess! I'm not the only one who set this up, y'know!"

"Ah! You're right!" Riko looked to Hanamaru. "Thanks for this, Hanamaru-chan!" Hanamaru giggled, as Riko furrowed her brow. "Eh? What's so funny?"

"Princess, besides those of us that live in the palace, who else do you think would want to help set up for this party, _no matter what_?" Just then, Riko felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Eh? W-Wha—"

"Hehe! Guess who?" Riko removed the hands that covered her eyes, and turned to see her best friend, Takami Chika, grinning from ear to ear. "Happy birthday, Riko-chan!"

"Chika-chan!" Riko exclaimed, hugging her friend excitedly. Chika laughed in her hold. "What about school?" Chika giggled as she pulled away from her friend's embrace.

"Mou~ Riko-sama… Did you forget? The Academy's closed on your birthday, remember?"

"… Ah. That… that's right, I completely forgot, hehe," Riko chuckled, blushing. Kanan went over to the Princess, slinging her arm around her.

"Goodness, Ojou-sama, someone as elegant as you shouldn't be forgetting such things!"

"You _are_ the one that declared that law, remember, Riko-sama?" Dia asked, smiling softly. Riko scratched her cheek slightly, smiling sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry, everyone."

"Ah! The guest list is already set, as well, Riko-chan!" You said, winking. "Just you wait, the palace is gonna be filled to the _brim_ tonight!"

* * *

It was about six in the evening, and people from all over the empire flooded inside the palace.

Riko was in her bedroom, getting ready for the night, along with Kanan and Dia. Riko was donned in her gown, and wore white, flowery heels for her nimble feet. Her hair was kept together, but parted in the middle, with the hairpin she received from You. She breathed a sigh as she heard the sounds of heels clicking as they hit the floor. She turned to see Dia, who was indeed wearing red heels, as well as a bright red evening gown. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, and her makeup was light. She smiled softly at Riko.

"Wow, red really suits you, Dia-san!" Riko commented, smiling. "It's beautiful; really brings out your emerald eyes." Dia seemed to laugh at the compliment.

"Thank you, Riko-sama."

Just then, Kanan walked in wearing what appeared to be… a suit? Her hair was up in her usual ponytail.

"Kanan-san, are you… comfortable in that?" Riko asked the Sacred Knight. The blue-haired girl waved it off.

"Pfft, I'm comfortable enough, Ojou-sama, you needn't worry." She walked over to Riko, getting fairly close enough to back the Princess into a wall. She gently placed her right hand on the wall, taking her left hand to gently lift Riko's chin. "But, if you ever feel uncomfortable in those heels, I'd be glad to slip 'em off for you." Riko couldn't resist the blush that tinted her cheeks, as she squealed quietly, seeing just how close Kanan was to her face. Their eyes met for a moment, before Dia tapped her partner's shoulder.

"Kanan-san, please don't fill our Princess' head with such absurd fantasies." Kanan laughed at that, leaning off of the wall, placing her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, can't I play the sly one every once in awhile?" Dia smiled, shaking her head. She held her hand out.

"Are you ready, Riko-sama?"

"Ojou-sama!" Riko smiled brightly at her two Sacred Knights before giving a nod. She linked her arms with Kanan and Dia on either side of her, and the three of them went on down to the ballroom.

 _This will be the second birthday celebration without Mama… and my eighteenth birthday, at that._ The Princess could feel a slight twinge in her chest, bringing her fingertips to the cherry blossom pendant. She felt pressure on both of her shoulders, and turned her head from left to right to see her Knights offering the brightest of smiles. Riko blew a breath, letting her shoulders relax.

 _I'll be honoring_ you _tonight, Mama._ _As the Princess of Uchiura, as your daughter… I will not let our legacy die!_


	2. True Beauty

People from all over Uchiura were crammed into the ballroom, as the doors opened to reveal the Princess with her two Knights at her side. The ballroom grew quiet. The crowd slowly made a pathway as the three young women made their way down the ballroom, to Riko's throne. With trembling feet, Riko sat herself down, as Dia stepped forward.

"People of Uchiura, on behalf of our Princess, we thank you for being able to attend tonight's gathering in honor of not only Her late Majesty, Queen Sumire, but in honor of her beloved daughter, Riko-sama." Dia nodded to Kanan, who stepped forward.

"Ojou-sama has suffered a great deal following her mother's tragic death, but is here today, not to mourn her death, but to celebrate the beautiful life our Queen had once lived." The two Knights heard a sniffle behind them, and smiled sadly, hearing Riko softly weep. They turned to her, offering their hands. Riko looked at them endearingly, and wiped her tears before standing from her throne and stepping forward. She took a deep breath before exhaling, her shoulders slowly dropping.

"Everyone… I thank you from the bottom of my heart for attending this celebration tonight." Riko bowed her head, to show her gratitude. "Kanan-san and Dia-san, as well as everyone who lives in this palace, have all looked after me and protected me for such a long time, and I am forever in their debt." She sniffled before biting down on her lip. "Seeing as I'm eighteen today, I know that… I know that Her Majesty is looking down on me, marveling at how much I've grown these past two years. I know this probably isn't saying much, but… I am _so_ grateful to be able to lead such a thriving Nation in my mother's stead, and I thank each and every one of you for giving me that opportunity." She bowed her head once again before looking back up. "I do hope that you all enjoy yourselves to the fullest!" She gave her brightest smile, and the ballroom filled with applause at their Princess' words.

Kanan cued the pianist and violinist that they hired for the evening, and they began playing Pachelbel's "Canon in D", Riko's favorite piece. The Princess smiled softly, closing her eyes and listening as the sounds of the violin and piano resonated throughout the ballroom. She opened her eyes to see Dia and Kanan reaching their hands out.

"Riko-sama."

"Ojou-sama."

"May I have this dance?" Riko giggled as the two of them mimicked each other. Kanan caught herself, and nodded to Dia, gesturing for her to take Riko.

"She's all yours, Dia." The black-haired Knight lent a smile.

"May I?" Riko smiled brightly before taking Dia's hand.

"Of course." Their bodies gently pressed together, and they took each other's hands, the two girls danced gracefully, their nimble feet sweeping across the floor. A few minutes into the song, Dia twirled Riko to where Kanan was, and the blue-haired Knight gently swept the Princess away. Kanan smiled softly at Riko's expression. She was overjoyed at her Knights' elegance and graceful movements. As the piece ended, Kanan gently dipped Riko down, before picking her up, twirling her around, and bringing her close.

Applause scattered throughout the ballroom at the performance, and Riko and Dia curtsied, while Kanan took a bow.

The festivities continued for hours until midnight finally hit. All the guests had gone home, and the palace was cleaned up.

Riko decided to wander around the palace. She went out on the terrace, and gazed at the night sky, feeling the evening breeze against her skin. She shivered. Then, she felt a blanket wrap around her from behind. She turned to see Dia, dressed in a nightgown. The raven-haired Knight lent a smile.

"You'll catch cold out here, Riko-sama." Riko chuckled, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my head, is all…" She leaned out onto the terrace, Dia mirroring her actions.

"Something troubling you, Princess?" Riko's eyes peered at the night sky longingly.

"Kanan-san was right. I _have_ suffered a lot since my mother's death. But, it's only because I've had everyone at my side that I've been able to look past that suffering, and just remember my mother for the generous Queen she was." She turned and looked Dia in the eyes. "I can't thank you enough, Dia-san," she whispered before embracing her Knight. "The first few months after Mama died, you would always embrace me like this whenever I needed it. You would even brush my hair before bed, just like Mama…" Dia laughed softly at that.

"I'm the type of person that just can't let someone be when they're… well, lonely." Dia pulled away from Riko's embrace, and gently strokes her hair. "Before a Princess… you're also a _human being_. Who _needs_ someone by her side when she's in pain." Riko lent a soft smile. "And, Riko-sama, please don't give me all the credit. Everyone in this palace has had their share of giving you the comfort that you need." The auburn-hair Princess nodded.

"You're right. I owe each and every one of you my life, and I'll continue to count on you from now on." She bowed her head slightly, making Dia giggle.

"It's late, Riko-sama. You should get some sleep."

"Mm. Good night, Dia-san." Dia gently pulled Riko close before placing a light kiss to the Princess' forehead.

"Good night, Riko-sama. Pleasant dreams." Riko felt the warmth build up in her face, as she blushed.

"Pleasant dreams to you as well…"


	3. Destined Meeting

"Ojou-sama, are you finished preparing?" Kanan asked the Princess, waiting outside her bedroom door.

"Almost! I'll be about two minutes, Kanan-san!" The Knight couldn't help but chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest before glancing at Dia as she came down the hallway.

"You of all people should know that getting ready _takes time_ for a lady, Kanan-san." Kanan turned away from her partner.

"Of course, I know _that_ much! Just what do you take me for?"

"Well, we're talking about a _princess_ , remember?" Dia smirked. Just then, Riko's bedroom door opened.

"You _do_ know I can hear the two of you, right?" Dia flinched, startled, and Kanan cleared her throat. "The walls aren't very thick in this palace, remember?"

"Please excuse us, Ojou-sama." Riko giggled, exiting her room.

"Now, shall we get going?" The two Knights held their arms out, and Riko linked her arms with theirs on either side of her. They headed downstairs to the foyer. "Well, You-chan, Mari-san, Hanamaru-chan, we'll be back soon!"

"Have a nice time, Riko-chan!"

* * *

The three young women decided to go for a stroll around the local park. On their way to the park, Riko's eyes gleamed with excitement at what she came across.

"Uwahh…! Kanan-san, Dia-san, look at that!" There was a pair of street puppeteers, focusing completely on their mascots. One of them glared at her mascot, focusing all her energy, until the little puppet stood up, and began to walk. The puppet beside him did all sorts of tricks, from cartwheels to handstands, even juggling. Riko giggled, amused at the tiny mascots performing.

"Mind if we get a volunteer?" The two performers were wearing hoods. They removed them to get a good look around at their audience. They looked alike, so it could only be assumed that these two were sisters. With fiery red eyes that met Riko's amber eyes, they beckoned the Princess over. "Won't you indulge in a little sorcery, m'lady?" Riko glanced at her two Knights, who nodded, encouraging her to go over. Riko stepped over to the two girls. "Hold your hands out, miss. With your palms facing upward, please." Riko did as she was told. The other young girl, presumably the younger sister, placed a small cloth over the Princess' hands. "Just relax, miss." With a simple wave of her hand, the older sister then snapped her fingers. "Now, if my assistant would kindly remove the cloth…" The younger sister removed the cloth from Riko's hands, and the Princess was astonished to see a dove, perched right on top of her palms.

"Uwaah…" Scattered applause was heard through the crowd, as the dove flew away from Riko's hands. The Princess blushed slightly, seeing all those eyes on her, but nonetheless, curtsied in response as the two sisters followed with a bow.

"Thank you for volunteering, miss." The older sister gently took Riko's hand, placing a slight kiss on her fingertips. Riko giggled in response as the sister looked up to meet her eyes. She lent a smile before turning to her younger sister. "Ria, we're done for today; let's head back."

"Yes, Onee-sama."

"Well, then…" The two sisters gave a bow. "Good day to you, miss." They turned away before Riko called out to them.

"Wait! I don't believe I got your name." The older sister smirked before turning back to her.

"Seira. Kazuno Seira. And my sister, Ria."

"Seira-san…" Riko smiled at the two sisters before bowing. "I do hope we meet again." She lifted her head. "I'd love to see more of your wonderful magic!"

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

In the Empire of Tokyo, the Princess, Tsushima Yoshiko, sat in her throne room, bored. She sighed softly.

"Little Demon Number Three! Where are Seira and Ria?"

"They are currently making their way back to the palace, Yohane-sama."

"I'm assuming they did as I asked?"

"Surely, they did."

As if on cue, the two sisters returned, and bowed to their Dark Angel Princess.

"We have returned, Yohane-sama."

"We encountered the Princess of Uchiura, just like you predicted," Ria said, as Yoshiko chuckled.

"I know my Riri. She's fond of taking walks. So… I assume we'll be making our move, soon?" Seira nodded.

"Oh, certainly, Yohane-sama." The Princess gave an eerie smirk.

"Excellent. You've done well, girls." She waved them off. "You're free to go." The sisters stood up, but Yoshiko called them back. "Ah, hold on a second."

"Yohane-sama?"

"… Bring the new Little Demon in here. We have matters to discuss."

* * *

That night, Riko was in the bath, feeling the need to soothe herself. She breathed a sigh before hearing the door open.

"Ojou-sama," Kanan said, walking into the open bathroom.

"Ah, Kanan-san."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

The Knight went over to the bath, and stepped into the warm water, joining the Princess. She smiled in content, letting the water soothe her muscles. Riko glanced at her Knight, and couldn't peel her eyes away from Kanan's… impressive chest. She peeked down at her own, and the Princess couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks. Kanan glanced at Riko.

"Something the matter?"

"N-No!" Riko squealed, almost a little too hastily. Her eyes peered down, shyly. "It… It's just… Kanan-san, you…" She glanced to Kanan's side. "You seem a lot more… _toned_ , than usual…"

"I-Is that so…?" Kanan asked, peeking down at her abdomen area. Riko smiled softly, nodding. Kanan chuckled. "Well, I appreciate the compliment, Ojou-sama."

"You and Dia-san… The two of you really don't have to… train yourselves to death, especially not for the sake of someone like _me_ , of all people…" Riko felt a pair of arms wrap around her from her side. She glanced at her Knight, to see Kanan smiling endearingly.

"Ojou-sama… Please don't take your duty as the Princess lightly. We all have our duties. Dia and I, our duty is to protect you. But, _your_ duty… Leading the entire Uchiura Nation, has been left in your hands." She lent a smile. "I would say. in the last two years, you have done an outrageous job at fulfilling your duty as the Princess."

"Kanan-san…"

The Knight brought her closer.

"I'm sure your mother would be proud."

* * *

After everyone was freshened up, it was time to call it a night. Riko stood at Kanan's and Dia's doorway, in her nightgown.

"Well, then, good night, you two."

"Pleasant dreams, Riko-sama."

"See you in the morning, Ojou-sama."

Riko readied her sheets for bed, before settling into the mattress. She turned to her side, towards her nightstand. She reached for the lamplight, and glanced at her mother's necklace. She smiled softly.

"Good night, Mama…"

The lamplight flickered off, the room enveloped in darkness.

A perfect chance for the Dark Angel Princess to make her way into Riko's dreams…


	4. The Awakening

_"No!"_

The Princess shot up out of bed, in a cold sweat. She gripped the covers. She let a few tears stream down her cheeks, before bringing her hands to her head, grabbing at her auburn locks.

 _This is the third night with the same nightmare… Why is this happening?_

She constantly felt a chill run down her spine. Almost like…

She furrowed her brow.

"Am I… Am I being—" Just as those words left her lips, her balcony door suddenly flew open, the night wind letting itself into the room. "Kyaa!"

Her bedroom door flew open, revealing her two Knights.

"Riko-sama/Ojou-sama!" Kanan glanced at the balcony door, and quickly paced over to it, while Dia sat at Riko's side, wrapping her arms around the Princess.

"Riko-sama, it's alright; you're okay…" Riko whimpered in Dia's arms.

"Dia-san… They… They just _won't—_ "

"Shh, shhh…" Dia ran a hand through Riko's auburn hair. "Riko-sama…" Riko silently cried.

Kanan peered out onto the Princess' balcony, clicking her tongue when she sensed no presence. She gently closed the balcony door, before stepping over to Riko's bed and sitting beside her.

"This is the third damn night…" She ran a hand through her hair. "No one else in the palace has sensed anything, right?" Dia shrugged.

"If they did, they would have told us." The dark-haired Knight felt a small breeze on her neck. She looked down to the crook of her neck, to see her Princess, sound asleep. She smiled endearingly. Kanan pushed herself off of the bed, going over to the door.

"You stay with her; I'll keep guard outside." Dia nodded, gently laying Riko back down onto the bed. Kanan sat criss-crossed in at Riko's bedroom door. She propped her elbow on her thigh, tapping her chin with her fingers. She sighed heavily, before leaning against the door. The thought of her beloved Princess potentially being hurt by this unknown presence was enough to make her stomach turn. She clenched her fists.

 _I'll damn whoever is behind this… They will_ not _get past me tonight!_

* * *

"…chan! Kanan-chan!"

"She's dead asleep, zura."

A low growl left the Head Maid's lips.

"Kana~n! Wake up, already!" Mari shouted.

"Nnggh…" The blue-haired Knight stirred awake, leaning off of the door. "You…? Mari…? M-Maru…?"

"This is unlike you, Kanan! Sleeping in the middle of the hallway like this." Kanan rubbed the sand off of her eyes, still half-asleep.

"Ojou…sama…" The next second, she came to her senses. She quickly stood up, and gently opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. Dia was laying awake, smoothing out the sleeping Princess' locks. Emerald met amethyst, and the dark-haired Knight smiled softly, placing a finger to her lips. Kanan blew a breath and nodded, smiling gratefully before quietly closing the door.

"Mind explaining what's going on…?" Mari asked. "You and Dia have been _hovering_ over the Princess like this for quite some time now."

"Is Riko-chan sick, or something?" Kanan shook her head.

"No, nothing like that." She turned her head back to the door, before leading You, Mari and Hanamaru to the kitchen. "You three have been in your own homes, not here in the palace, so I suppose it's no wonder you're unaware." She sat the three of them down, explaining their predicament, only to be met with worried expressions from them.

"Nightmares?" Kanan nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"… Why didn't you guys say anything?" You murmured, slightly hurt. "Riko-chan's our friend, too…"

The air suddenly thickened, as Mari's voice went low.

"Kanan." Kanan's eyes met her friend's. "Did… Did you happen to tell Riko about—"

"No." Mari let a breath leave her pursed lips, before moistening them. She soon glared daggers at Kanan.

"You _do_ know that Sumire-sama entrusted you and Dia to—"

"I know, I know!" Kanan jumped in, raising her voice slightly. "We _meant_ to tell Ojou-sama, but…" She heaved a sigh. "Time just… got away from us."

"What's this all about, zura? Is there something we don't know?"

"It's _time_ , Kanan." The blue-haired Knight didn't meet Mari's eyes. "Besides, revealing the truth now, may help us figure out what's giving our Princess these nightmares." Kanan gave a quick glance to Mari and she finally heaved a sigh.

"You, Maru, come into the library with us."

"Kanan-chan…?"

"…There's something you should know."

* * *

Dia fiddled with the hairbrush, clearing her locks of tangles, when she heard a long yawn from behind her. She turned to see Riko stretching out of bed.

"Good morning, Dia-san," the Princess said, now fully awake. A light chuckle left the Knight's lips.

"Good afternoon, Riko-sama." Riko's brow furrowed when Dia giggled. "It's well past 1:00pm, my dear."

"Heh?!" Riko's eyes darted to the clock on her nightstand, and groaned. "I guess I slept quite soundly, then…"

"That, you did."

"Ah, then… Dia-san, were you…?" Dia smiled knowingly.

"I couldn't bare to leave you in such distress, my Princess." Dia finished brushing her hair. She set the brush down and sat at Riko's bedside. She placed a hand on top of Riko's. "I'm glad you were able to sleep tonight." Riko couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Thank you for staying by my side." The dark-haired Knight smiled endearingly.

"My pleasure, Riko-sama."

"Agh, hang on a second, you two!"

"Get back here!"

"Hehe! Catch us, if you can!"

"Wait, don't go in there!"

From the corner of her eye, Riko spotted a two small strings of light floating into the room. _Green, and… purple?_

The strings of light both swooped over to meet Riko's eyes. They soon took forms of small balls of light, enlarging more and more, until small figures finally appeared. Riko and Dia's eyes widened at the creatures before them. These were sprites.

"Waah, Riko-san! Long time, no see!"

"Indeed. It's been quite a while, Riko-sama."

Sprites that dawned purple and green wings, eyes, even _hair,_ were floating before Riko's amber eyes.

"Gotcha!" Kanan exclaimed.

"C'mere, you!" Mari squealed.

"Kyaa!"

"Sheesh, what have I said about being so reckless, huh, Mei?"

Three more sprites had suddenly appeared.

"Kanan-san, you can't blame Mei for wanting to see the Princess," one of them said. This sprite had blood-red wings and hair. "I mean, all of us have been waiting to see her after so long." She sent a smile over to Riko and floated over to her. "But, we have, indeed, met before, Riko-sama. I'm Akane, Dia's sprite." Riko looked to Dia, who nodded. Another sprite, who had sea-blue eyes and hair, carefully examined Riko.

"Yep, that's Riko-chan, alright!"

"Heh?!" Riko squealed. The sprite grinned.

"I'm Shizuka, You's sprite! Well? D'you remember me? Do ya?" You grabbed her sprite by the wings.

"Hey, you're being too pushy, Shizuka. Cool down a bit, will ya?" Shizuka pouted.

"C'mon, Nina, you too," Akane encouraged. There was a sprite hiding behind the purple one. She seemed shy. The purple sprite revealed the other to Riko, pushing her over to the Princess.

"Introduce yourself, now! C'mon!" This timid sprite had yellow wings and golden-yellow locks.

"Uhm, I-I'm… M-My name's… N-Nina. H-Hanamaru's sprite." The purple sprite revealed herself, and approached Riko with a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Riko! I'm Aiko! Can you guess whose sprite I am?"

"Umm…" Riko glanced around the room at all the other sprites. "Mari-san's?" Aiko nodded, giving a wink.

"Correct!"

"Wait a sec, girls. We're missing someone," Shizuka pointed out. The other sprites looked around the room before realizing who their missing friend was. They all gave a knowing look before calling out to the last sprite.

"Sakura-chan!"

Riko heard a beaming sound coming from her nightstand. She looked over to see her necklace gleaming, brighter than usual. A small ball of light floated from the pendant, and over to Riko.

This sprite was the most beautiful of them all. She dawned an auburn gown and had long, sakura-pink locks that glistened with the light in the room. She smiled at the Princess, before placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I've missed you, Riko," she said softly. "I was your mother, Sumire-sama's, sprite. I'm Sakura."

The Princess blinked once, then twice.

"K-Kanan-san… Can… Can someone explain all of this?" Kanan chuckled. "Who are these sprites? Why are they here?"

"Back to the library, everyone."

Dia leaned off of the bed, and reached her hand out.

"You're about to find out everything, Riko-sama. The reason why these sprites are here… and the reason for your mother's death."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait, guys! Had a massive case of writer's block for a while. It comes and goes, so I'll be sure to update this story as often as I can! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	5. Nightmare Relived

The six women and their sprite companions gathered in the library. There was a bit of chatter amongst the sprites before Dia clapped, catching their attention.

"I can assume you know why you're in the palace library, right, Riko-sama?" The Princess nodded slightly. Kanan stepped over to the table, carrying a large book. She placed it in front of Riko.

"This book… was originally what we thought to be just a… an old tale, but… After your mother's passing, we soon realized how close to the truth, it was." She swallowed hard. "Perhaps, a little _too_ close."

"Akane, if you please."

The red sprite floated beside her owner, and hummed a tune. Flickers of bright red shone on Dia's earlobes before a pair of ruby-red earrings were bestowed upon the raven-haired Knight. Riko's eyes widened. She looked to her sprite, Sakura. Sakura nodded to the other sprites. They all hummed different tunes. Sheens of green, blue, yellow and purple shone throughout the room, on different parts of everyone's bodies. Riko peered closely at the artifacts on her friends' bodies. Each of their accessories held a beautiful gem.

Kanan wore a choker that had a jade dolphin pendant attached.

Similar to Dia, You wore a pair of aquamarine earrings. And like the latter, Mari also wore earrings of the gem, tanzanite purple.

Finally, Hanamaru wore a glistening yellow sapphire ring on her dainty finger.

"Beautiful…" was all the Princess could utter under her breath. Dia waved her over, Riko following her command. Dia pulled the book towards her, and turned a few pages.

"These accessories are to be worn by the sworn heiresses of Uchiura. Or… rather…" Dia looked to Mari and Kanan, who nodded, giving her the signal. "The Sacred Knights." Riko furrowed her brow.

"Sacred Knights…?" She was puzzled. "But, I thought that only you and… Kanan-san had that title." Mari shook her head.

"That's where you're wrong, Princess." You and Hanamaru stepped beside her.

"The three of us are also Knights," You added.

"And, these sprites? They were… passed down to us from the… previous line." Hanamaru's voice suddenly softened. You stepped over to the younger girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Previous… line?" Kanan's gaze peered downward.

"The previous line of Sacred Knights… consisted of our mothers."

The air was suffocatingly silent.

"The war that our mothers fought in two years ago…" Dia droned. "… that's how Sumire-sama…" She couldn't bring herself to complete that sentence, as she brought her fist to her lips, keeping them from trembling.

Kanan went over to the book placed on the table. She turned another few pages before coming upon a page that had… the late Queen Sumire's name, as well as five other women.

Kurosawa Hisui. Matsuura Namie. Ohara Rena. Kunikida Maiko. Watanabe Kumiko.

"They had all sacrificed themselves," Kanan said lowly. "Your mother, most of all."

"Mama…?"

"Riko-sama… Rather than explaining this… I ask you… are you prepared to _see_ the truth, for yourself?" Dia asked. Riko steeled herself for what was to happen next.

Dia closed her eyes, and whispered these words to herself, yet it echoed throughout the library.

 _Reveal what's past_

 _Reveal what's been known_

 _So that the poor souls that rest_

 _Can make their presence known_

A moment later, the room was enveloped in a bright light. Riko squinted her eyes, blocking them from its shining brilliance. She removed a hand from her eyes, and her mouth went agape at the sight before her.

Standing in front of her, was her late mother, the Queen of Uchiura, Sakurauchi Sumire.

"Riko." The mother smiled endearingly. Riko brought her hands to her lips. Her breath hitched at the smooth voice that called out to her.

"Mama?"

The five other girls bowed on one knee, honoring their late Queen's presence. Sumire looked around the room until her eyes landed on Dia.

"Dia." The raven-haired girl raised her head. "You called me here, didn't you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Queen smiled softly.

"A little late though, don't you think?" Dia's gaze didn't meet her Queen's.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. Time just… somehow…"

"Do not fret, my dear," Sumire interjected. Emerald gaze met hazel, as the Queen winked at Dia. "Better late than never, I suppose." The Queen turned her attention back to her daughter, Riko still flabbergasted.

"I-Is it… really you, M-Mama…?" she said timidly, though overwhelmed with a plethora of emotions. She felt a light prick to her cheek. She turned to see Sakura, smiling softly. "Sakura-chan…?"

"If I can see and hear her, so can you, Riko," the sprite whispered. Riko turned to her mother once more. Sumire, arms outstretched, smiled.

"Riko. Come here."

The Princess could feel streaks of clear water streaming down her cheeks, but didn't bother to clear them. She ran and leaped into her mother's arms, sobbing as she embraced her tightly.

"Mama… Mama…!"

"My daughter…" Sumire whispered tenderly. "How I've missed you…"

"I-I've m-missed you, t-too, Ma-Mama…" The other girls stood upright, and Mari stepped over to the royal mother and daughter.

"Sumire-sama, your daughter… You should know the reason why we called you here, Your Majesty."

"I know full well, Mari." Sumire crouched and sat down onto the floor, pulling her daughter down, so that Riko sat across from her. "Riko, my love. Place your hand on top of mine."

"Eh?" Riko's eyes peered down to her mother's hand. She did as she was told, placing her hand on top of Sumire's.

"Good…" Sumire reached her free hand to her daughter's head, pressing her forehead against Riko's. "Now, close your eyes, and just trust what I'm about to do, alright?" Riko nodded, shutting her eyes.

 _Whatever awaits me_

 _In these dreams_

 _Let my daughter's distress_

 _Be torn at the seams_

 _Show yourself_

 _If you deem no harm_

 _In my mind_

 _Let these demons take form_

* * *

Sumire wakes in Riko's dreamland. And it was far beyond anything she'd ever seen in the dreamworld.

The skies were painted grey, the ground stained with blood and littered with bodies. Bodies of Riko's loved ones.

Dia. Hanamaru. Kanan. You. Chika. Mari.

Sumire stepped over to where Dia's body lay. She notices her arms are wrapped around another, much smaller girl. She recognized this girl.

 _No… Not Ruby, too…_

It took everything the Queen had not to vomit from the sight of all these bodies. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she heaved, though muffled. She swallowed hard before removing her hand from her lips.

Then, a blood curdling scream rang out.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks, guys!**


	6. Knights' Journey

Following the shriek that echoed through the skies, Sumire was surrounded by fog. The thicker the fog became, the louder those shrieks rang out. Whimpering soon followed. Sumire stopped in her tracks, and her heart sank at the all-too-familiar sound.

 _Riko…_

"Riko—!"

The crack of a whip rang out. Riko screamed out to the heavens, and Sumire dashed to her daughter's aide. The Queen's vision suddenly became clearer through the fog, and she once again stopped dead.

Riko cried out with every slap of the whip that landed on her once-delicate skin. The Princess' body was tattered with bruises and ghastly wounds. Sumire's amber eyes soon landed on the owner of the whip. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched at the person she laid her eyes on.

"Y-Yoshiko…?"

The next second, there was a dagger attached to the whip. With her dark magic, Yoshiko let the dagger fly straight into Riko's heart.

* * *

"Mama? Mama!"

"Sumire-sama!"

"Someone, get some water!"

"Shizuka!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Sumire groaned, her eyes fluttering open to reveal Dia, Kanan and her daughter hovering over her.

"Ri-Riko…" Riko gasped, gripping her mother's hand.

"Mama! Are you…?" Dia brought the glass of water to the Queen's lips. She drank a few sips, before calming her breathing.

"I'm alright, my love…" she groaned.

"You don't _look_ alright!" Riko protested, her brows continually furrowed in concern. Sumire blew a breath.

"Riko… y-you still have… my memento… don't you…?" The Princess gripped her mother's necklace with her free hand.

"I always have it with me, Mama…" Riko could feel her voice break, as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"G-Good… That's good…"

"Sumire-sama…"

"Girls… All of you, please… listen closely." The Queen's breaths were getting more and more ragged. "This spell… doesn't last for long, so I'll… I'll only say this once." Keeping her eyes on Riko, Sumire could hear sniffles and quiet sobs from the sprites and the other girls. She gently reached to press her hand against her daughter's cheek. "My daughter… _you_ are the only link to finding… the remainder of the Sacred… Nine…"

"Nine…? There are more of those… Knights?" Riko shivered. Sumire nodded. "But… the book only listed the family names of the ones that are _here_ , in the palace!"

"Your… comrades… Y-Your… beloved friends…" The Queen's eyes darted around to each of the girls in the room. "Dia. Kanan. Mari. Hanamaru. You. Right now… You are _all_ you have — each other." Her eyes then directed to the book that was left on the table. "That book… It's magical. It-It hides the names… of people that… do not wish… to be found…"

"So, the remaining three names _should_ be there, but…"

"Then, how will we—?"

"You'll know," Sumire whispered. "I _know_ you'll find… a way. The nine of you, your hearts… your hearts… are one." Riko whimpered, feeling her mother's body heat slowly fade. "My sweet Riko… your journey begins… now." Sumire glanced to her former sprite. "Sakura."

"Sumire-sama…?"

"It's… time."

With all the strength she had left in her, Sumire began to _sing_.

 _Mau yuki wa_

 _Hoshi no kakera_

 _Tentai ni_

 _Te wo nobashite_

 _Ikikau negai_

 _Kanjiteiru ne_

 _Subete wa ima_

 _MONOKUROOMU no naka_

Lights began to glisten, as Sumire's body slowly faded away. At the same time, Riko's body began to shine.

"W-What's happening? Mama!"

"I bless your journey from here on… My beloved…" Sumire's final breath echoed throughout the library, until her presence finally disappeared. With the strongest voice she could muster, Sakura continued singing the melody that Sumire left behind.

 _Sotto koboreta shiroi iki_

 _Tsutae takatta kotoba no katachi_

 _Kitto nukumori no bun dake_

 _Sora wa honnori akaruku natta_

Riko floated up, her body still glistening brightly. She was enveloped in light as Sakura continued to sing.

 _Kanashimi ni nureta tsubasa_

 _Kasanariau junpaku he_

 _Watashi atta mirai he no yasashii yuuki_

Riko finally bursted from the light, and she harbored slender, light-weight, sakura-pink armor. The song resonated within the Princess, and she eventually found herself singing strongly along with Sakura.

 _Dare mo shiranai sekai no_

 _Yoake wo matte iru kodou_

 _Hikari wo tsurete_

 _Tabidatsu watashi_

 _Ni hajimaru ashita_

The next second, Riko's hands held a bow and arrow. She had never once held these before in her life, but the reflexes came to her within a second. She held the bow straight ahead, and pulled the arrow back. Not bothering to keep an eye on a target, she released her grip, and let the arrow fly straight through the library. She expected it to pierce the wall, but it, instead, flew back around to her side.

 _Mau yuki wa_

 _Hoshi no kakera_

 _Tentai ni_

 _Te wo nobashite_

 _Ikikau negai_

 _Shinjite iru yo_

 _Subete wa ima_

 _MONOKUROOMU no naka_

Feeling the power surge within her, Riko smiled to Sakura. The girls and their sprites applauded at the Princess' stunning performance.

"Sakura-chan… What… _was_ that just now?" Riko breathed. "Why do I suddenly have a— a bow and arrow?" Sakura giggled, and swiftly flew to sit on Riko's shoulder.

"That, my Princess, is your _enchantment_. It grants you immense strength and power, that you never knew you had! The part that your mother sang — the part that _activates_ your transformation — was the enchantment, but the song as a whole, is your 'Blessed Melody.'" Riko laughed. "And, it also puts you in the armor you have now! Which, may I say, is just _divine_ , Riko! Heehee!" The redhead blushed slightly.

"It's… nothing compared to You-chan's brilliant designs!"

"Aww, shucks!" You blushed, scratching the back of her head.

"Riko-sama." Riko turned her attention to Dia. "You activating your Blessed Melody… means you now know that…" The raven-haired Knight turned to her partner. "Kanan-san and the rest of us have one, as well." The Princess' eyes gleamed.

"Uwaah! I wanna see!" Dia and Kanan nodded to each other. You, Hanamaru and Mari got the message, and their sprites started the melodies to their respective enchantments.

 ** _DIA:_** _Ahh, jounetsu de yakaretai_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Tatta hitotsu tatta hitotsu no_

 _Tatta hitori tatta hitori no_

 _Watashi wa koko_

 ** _YOU:_** _Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame_

 _sora e_

 _Kakushita kanjou_

 _Ima tokihanate_

 ** _HANAMARU:_** _Soshite bokutachi wa_

 _Kono basho de_

 _Hitotsu no_

 _Yume o mita_

 ** _MARI:_** _Erabareta unmei wo_

 _Ikinuku tabi tonari ni iru yo_

The remaining five girls transformed in armors of blue, purple, yellow, red and green. Kanan's spear and Dia's blades upgraded to a much larger size. You carried two large guns. Mari had a katana. And, Hanamaru held a staff.

Riko gazed longingly at her comrades.

" _Wow_ , you all look so cool!" she squealed.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Riko!" Sakura added.

Riko stepped over to the book that still sat on the table.

"So, from what Mama told us, I suppose in order for us to find these remaining Knights…" She tapped her chin. "Mmm… I guess, we… wait for the names to show up?" Kanan sighed.

"All due respect, Ojou-sama, we don't have that kind of time."

"What 'time' do we have to waste? What, exactly, is going to happen if we don't find the rest of these Knights?"

"Sumire-sama _did_ fail to mention what were to happen…" Dia sighed.

Just then, the book magically turned to the cover.

"Changeling of Legends Untold…" You read. The next second, it turned to a random page. "Should the Knights be incomplete, the Dark Angels will swoop down and be the Maker of the world's ruin." Everyone's eyes widened.

"So… the world will _end_ if we don't complete the group?!" Mari exclaimed.

"Sounds scary, zura…"

Another magical turn of the pages, and the book landed on a list of names.

 _Sakurauchi Riko_

 _Matsuura Kanan_

 _Kurosawa Dia_

 _Watanabe You_

 _Kunikida Hanamaru_

 _Ohara Mari_

"Our names…"

"The names of the Sacred Knights we have so far."

Riko stared closely at the blank space on the page below all their names. She nibbled at her bottom lip, concentrating.

"The names that aren't on this page… are the names of people that do not wish to be found…" She clicked her tongue and grasped at her hair. "Agh, Mama, what did you _mean_ by that?!"

From her side, Sakura noticed something happening in the book. A name began to _faintly_ appear below Mari's name.

"Riko, look at that!"

The name seemed to be appearing, but it was _just barely_ legible. The Princess peered closely at the name, and the next second, her eyes widened.

"Dia-san… Do you… know who this is…?"

Dia looked at the name of the potential Knight. She gasped, her stomach _dropped_ , and she paled white.

 _Kurosawa Ruby_

* * *

 **A/N: A little late in the story to be announcing this, but I'm loosely basing this off of the anime 'Symphogear'! Except the songs that they use are just anime songs, hehe. You guys can YouTube each song, if you'd like.**

 **Riko: Monochrome ~version de l'apprivoiser~ - From the anime "StarDriver"**

 **Kanan: Mahoutsukai no Yome Opening Theme - HERE by JUNNA**

 **Dia: Manatsu wa Dare no Mono? - Dia's duet song with Ruby, if you didn't know.**

 **Hanamaru: WORLD TRIGGER Opening Theme - DREAM TRIGGER by Pile**

 **You: Sousei no Onmyouji Opening Theme - Re:Call by iRis**

 **Mari: Junjou no Fafnir Opening Theme - FLYING FAFNIR by TRUSTRICK**


	7. A New Discovery

"No… No, this— she _cannot_ be the next person that needs to—" The raven-haired Knight breathed heavily, before stepping away from the others, pacing. "It's… completely _impossible_ , she— she just _can't_ be…"

"Whoa, whoa, Dia, slow down there!" Kanan interjected, stopping her partner's pacing. She placed her hands on Dia's shoulders. Dia didn't meet her eyes, her gaze still downward. "Look at me." Dia's eyes slowly met Kanan's, her breath shaky.

"… Kurosawa Ruby… was my sister."

"Then, that's all the more reason, we should find her!" Mei protested.

"Didn't you hear Dia, Mei?" Akane said lowly. "She said ' _was_ '."

 _Let the truth reveal itself_

 _For those who are unaware_

 _Let the child who should be unnamed_

 _Here and now, lay herself bare_

The room was enveloped in darkness. Echoes of small children rang out through the room. Giggles, squeals, laughs. The room eventually changed, and the girls were transported to… a meadow.

" _Hehe, Onee-chan, wait for me!"_

 _"Hurry up, then!"_

Two small girls ran past Riko and Sakura. A girl with raven-hair, and another with fiery-red locks.

"Dia-san… Is that…?" The Knight nodded, smiling sadly. They continued to watch the scene unfold. It transitioned to Ruby and Dia being pulled away from each other, screaming and crying.

 _"Mother, Father, you can't do this!"_

 _"Mama! Onee-chaan!"_

"My village… was struck with a plagued spell… It caused families to be unable to reproduce more than once. All families were to only have _one_ child." Dia felt chills run down her spine at the memory. "But, by some miracle… Ruby was born. My parents thought she was a gift from God himself…"

The scene changed to Ruby being pulled away by the Priest of their village.

 _"This child is, by no means, an abomination, my children. However, she is not to be seen by the other villagers."_

 _"No! Priest, you can't!"_

 _"We'll keep her hidden! As far away as possible!"_

"The Priest didn't trust that my parents could keep her hidden well enough. So, he sent her away."

"What, exactly, were to happen, if anyone from your village found out…?" Hanamaru asked. Dia moistened her lips, feeling the tears prick at her emerald eyes.

"Second-born children… needed to die," she stated. "Ruby was… found in the woods, by a group of boys from the village. They took her back, and there was an uproar."

Another scene change to what appeared to be… a public execution.

"Villagers were… _envious_ of the Kurosawa family for being blessed with a second child, while everyone else was plagued with only having one. So, they made Ruby suffer."

Ruby was being held on a large cross, her body _bare naked_ , and her hands tied to either side of it. Children were seen throwing rotten fruits at her, calling her names.

 _"Freak!"_

 _"You shouldn't have been born!"_

"Men… were to have their way with her…" Dia could feel the bile building up in her throat at the memory. "Touching her… _Violating_ her…"

The final scene change was of Dia, holding Ruby in her arms, as she lay on her sister's knees.

"I… managed to fight off some men that were messing with her, and ran off, as far as I could…"

 _"Ruby, please… don't leave me…"_

 _"Onee…chan…"_

"She had been _beaten_ , _violated_!" Dia stressed, gritting her teeth. She clenched her fists, until her palms bled. "It was eventually… too much for her fragile body…"

 _"Onee-chan… I'm glad… to be… your sister… I'm happy to have had… a big sister… I love you…"_

 _"No! Ruby, stop! I'm begging you, please! Don't leave me all alone!"_

 _"I love you… I love you…"_

Ruby's grip on Dia's hand gave out. Tears streaming down her face, Dia roared in anguish at the loss of her sister. The girl's cries echoed throughout the room, to where the others began to openly weep. Then, the scene finally fades.

"My parents and I decided to leave our former village, and then, we landed upon Uchiura. We came here with _nothing_. No money, rations, _nothing_." The Knight looked to her Princess. "It was hard for a few years. But, then, Sumire-sama… she… was my family's salvation. Gave my mother and father stable jobs, and… took me into her palace." Riko smiled softly. "Not long after, I met Riko-sama."

Riko wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Dia-san… you _do_ understand that… what you're saying is potentially false." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Riko!" Sakura chided. "Did you not _see_ what went on?"

"I saw it," The Princess replied. "But, that doesn't change the fact that Ruby-chan… is supposed to be one of us."

"Riko-sama…" Dia took a breath, and bowed on one knee, her head low. "Forgive me, but… if she's the first person that needs to be found, then… I cannot accompany you."

"Dia-san…"

"Even if she _is_ alive, I can't… I wouldn't know how to face her."

"That's bull."

"Kanan-san…"

Dia looked up, raising her head. She met Kanan's amethyst eyes. Kanan stepped over to Dia, and pulled her up by her collar, lifting her off the ground.

"Wait, Kanan!" Mei squealed.

"What d'you think you're doing?!" Akane shouted, seeing her friend struggle.

"This is your _sister_ you're talking about, who, by the way, _none_ of us ever even knew about!" she roared. "You really expect to just wallow in your own self-pity while she's in danger?!" Dia stayed tight-lipped, not meeting Kanan's fiery gaze. The blue-haired Knight clicked her tongue. "You've always been so _stubborn_! A complete _coward_!"

"Kanan!" Mari interjected.

"That's just too far!" You added.

"Let's just calm down, zura!"

"Kanan-san…" Riko pleaded. Kanan turned to her Princess. Her eyes were begging. "Please. That's enough…"

Kanan gave Dia one last cold stare before throwing her onto the ground.

"Dia!" Akane cried. Dia groaned in pain from the fall, before Akane looked up at Kanan. "Come on, Kanan! You're being ridiculous!"

"If you have _any_ sense of whatever danger your sister could possibly be in… feel free to follow us," Kanan said lowly, walking away.

"Kanan-san!" Riko cried.

"Until then… we're finding the rest of the Knights _without_ you." The Knight stepped out of the room. "You, Mari, Maru, we're going."

"Hold on, Kanan—"

"I _said_ … we're going."

You, Mari and Hanamaru reluctantly followed the Knight, with their sprites following closely behind.

Riko stared back at Dia, a lost expression written on the Princess' features. She hurriedly kept glancing back from her raven-haired Knight to the other girls, as Dia stood up from the ground.

"Dia-san…" Riko bit down on her lip, before rushing over to Dia and embracing her tightly.

"Ri-Riko-sama…" The Princess gripped Dia tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Riko whimpered. "We'll find your sister, I promise!" Dia returned Riko's embrace. Riko pulled away, pressing her forehead against Dia's. "Take as long as you need to think this through." She pressed a hand to Dia's cheek. "Just know that… I'll be waiting."


	8. The Beginning of a New Hell

You and Hanamaru stood back to back, grinding their teeth. Dark, shadowy demons slithered their way towards the two Knights. You clicked her tongue.

"Persistent bunch, these guys!"

"You-chan! I've got your back, zura!" The ash-haired Knight gave her junior a wink.

"Roger that!"

Mari groaned as she tried blocking a demon.

"Not letting you pass, you gross monster!" she roared.

"Mari, hang in there!" Aiko squealed.

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Earlier, Outside the Palace_

 _"Kanan-san… You realize Dia-san is our only link to finding Ruby-chan, right?"_

 _"We'll find her, Ojou-sama," Kanan stated simply, before walking off._

 _"Where will we even start?!" The Princess called after her. Kanan ignored Riko's calls. She groaned to herself._ Why are both my Knights so stubborn? _she thought to herself. Before she could follow after Kanan, she heard a voice echo in the confines of her mind._

 _'Riko-chan! Help!'_

 _She pressed two fingers to her temple, allowing her telepathic abilities to flow through._

 _"Chika-chan…?" The voice was clearer now._

 _"Ah, Riko-chan! Please help!"_

 _"Chika-chan! What's wrong?!"_

 _"Demons…" Chika whimpered._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Th-there are d-demons lurking around the halls of the Academy!"_

 _"Eh?" Kanan gasped._

 _"D-Demons?" Riko quivered._

 _"Please, Riko-chan, hurry to— agh, ahhhh!"_

 _Then, silence._

 _"Chika-chan? Chika-chan!" The Princess' face was laced with worry, and she looked pleadingly towards Kanan. "Kanan-san…"_

 _Sighing through pursed lips, she looked to her sprite._

 _"We haven't fought together in a while, have we, Mei?"_

 _"It's been too long." Kanan smirked._

 _"In that case, let's hurry to the Academy, everyone."_

* * *

And, thus, the battle between the Knights and Demons ensued.

When the Princess and her comrades arrived at the school, Riko had rushed to the floor where Chika's class was. Her friend, however, was nowhere in sight. That's when the Demons had their chance to attack, trapping the girls in the room.

The girls fought with all their possible strength. Kanan was holding off a demon with her spear, groaning at the massive force the beast had.

"Grr, back _off_ , you pests!" She managed to force the demon away from her, but it came plunging back toward her. Inches before it could reach Kanan's body, the demon was pierced by an arrow. Kanan looked to Riko, gratefully smiling to her Princess. "Thank you, Ojou-sama."

With perfect aim, the Princess fired arrow after arrow at the demons surrounding the room. But, as a result, they multiplied. Riko groaned.

"Is there really _no end_ to these things?!" she shouted.

Kanan clicked her tongue. The blue-haired Knight glanced behind Riko, and noticed a demon rising from the ground. Her eyes widened.

"Ojou-sama!"

Riko quickly turned around, and the next second, the demon was pierced with a fiery blade.

"Eh? A… _blade_?" The next second, she heard singing coming from above them. She knew this tune.

 _Mama's told me about this song… This is the Union Song!_

She peered her eyes upward, and they gleamed at the sight of her second Knight, and her sprite partner. Dia sang her heart out, Kanan and Riko following suit.

 ** _DIA:_** _Hajimaru uta_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Hajimaru kodō_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Hibiki nariwatare kibō no oto_

 ** _ALL:_** _"Ikiru koto wo akiramenai" to_

 ** _DIA:_** _Shimese_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Atsuki yume no_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Makuake wo_

 ** _DIA:_** _Haze yo_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Kono_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Kiseki ni_

 ** _ALL:_** _Uso wanai_

Dia pounced on the pierced demon before retrieving her blade.

"Dia-san!" Seeing her Knight's smile, a wave of relief rushed over the Princess. Dia nodded, Akane following with a wink.

"Glad you could finally make it, Akane!" Sakura gleamed. The other sprite smirked, crossing her arms.

"Hmph! Face it, you girls must have been hopeless without us." Dia chuckled.

"Now's not the time to be snarky, Akane." Akane smirked at her owner.

"Well, whatever. That aside, it's time to get wild!" she squealed.

"Kanan-san, Riko-sama!"

Kanan gave a nod.

"We'll catch up later!" Kanan roared. "Let's do this!"

The three of them got into formation, with Riko at the center, and her Knights by her side. Kanan was the first to move, firmly gripping her spear as she pierced demon after demon that were to go after her Princess. Riko stepped back and fired her arrows, hitting all the demons, Dia following the Princess' lead. Dia used her two fiery blades to pierce through the demons, nullifying their multiplication.

 ** _KANAN:_** _Sono te wa nani wo tsukamu tame ni aru_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Tabun matsu dake ja kanawanai_

 ** _DIA:_** _Sono te wa nani wo mamoru tame ni aru_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Tsutau_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Netsu wa_

 ** _DIA:_** _Asu wo_

 ** _ALL:_** _Kagayakasu tanebi ni_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Sā shin jidai e hikigane wo hikou_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Densetsu no mirai e to kauntodaun_

 ** _DIA:_** _Habataki wa hitori janai_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Kako wo_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Koeta_

 ** _DIA:_** _Saki ni_

 ** _ALL:_** _Tsukuru beki rekishi ga saki moeteru_

 _Kizuna kokoro hitotsu ni tabane_

 _Hibiki nariwatare kibō no oto_

 _"Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to_

 ** _DIA:_** _Utae_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Kanōsei ni_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Zero wa nai_

 ** _DIA:_** _Tobe yo_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Kono_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Kiseki ni_

 ** _ALL:_** _Hikari are_

You, Hanamaru and Mari glanced at the three girls, impressed by their camaraderie. You smirked and decided to give her friends moral support.

"Riko-chan! Dia-san! Kanan-chan! _Go for it_!"

 ** _DIA:_** _Kirisake mada minu hi ni iku tame ni_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Fukanō nante nani hitotsu nai_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Kon'na ni kokoro tsuyoi koto wanai_

 _Zettai_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Zettai_

 ** _DIA:_** _Zettai_

 ** _ALL:_** _Shinji ai bucchī_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Tatoe yami ni suikomaresō ni natte_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Namida sae mo chi ni nurete kurushikute mo_

 ** _DIA:_** _Kaeru basho ga matte iru_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Tsudoe_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Mamore_

 ** _DIA:_** _Chigire_

 ** _ALL:_** _Yūki no kesshō ga kiseki nanda_

 _Negai, inori, subete wo seoi_

 _Honki wo koeta honki no uta_

 _Itami nante nani mo kowakunai_

 ** _DIA:_** _Tagire_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Futtōse yo_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Kono karada_

 ** _DIA:_** _Kazase_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Sā_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Yami yo ni_

 ** _ALL:_** _Inazuma wo_

Almost all the demons in the room were burning in flames, thanks to Dia's blades. Feeling her stamina reach its limit, Dia groaned. She looked to her sprite.

"Akane. Mind giving me a hand?" The red sprite smirked.

"Hmph! I suppose not." She winked at Dia, as her owner chuckled.

"I said, now's not the time for that snarky attitude." Akane laughed.

"I got it, girl! Relax, will you?" She placed her tiny hand on Dia's shoulder. "As you wish… Miss Sacred Knight." Akane summoned all her power, and her tiny body gleamed, before getting bigger and bigger, until she took the form of a _human_. Her red hair was streaked with black strands, and she had a fiery glint in her eyes. "Here we go!" She lunged at the demons, with fiery fists, and landed punch after punch, burning each creature at the seams.

Mari, seeing her friend injured, nodded to Aiko. The purple sprite gave a wave of her little hands before a small force field was put around Dia. The raven-haired Knight nodded gratefully to her friend. From her space, Dia sang with all the strength she could muster, to help her sprite. Kanan and Riko kept singing, loudly and strongly.

 ** _KANAN:_** _Deai warai ai soshite nakijakuri_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Inochi no honō mo issho ni moyashite_

 ** _DIA:_** _Gokan no zenbu ga sakebu_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Ai to_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Yoberu_

 ** _DIA:_** _Hodo no_

 ** _ALL:_** _Mabushiku kirameita tomo no akashi_

 _Kizuna, kokoro, hitotsu ni tabane_

 _Hibiki nariwatare kibō no oto_

 _"Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to_

 ** _DIA:_** _Utae_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Kanōsei ni_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Zero wa nai_

 ** _DIA:_** _Tobe yo_

 ** _KANAN:_** _Kono_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Kiseki ni_

 ** _ALL:_** _Hikari are_

Riko and Kanan roared as they combined their strength and power into their weapons. The finishing blow consisted of Sakura's and Mei's magic, flowing into the spear and bow and arrow. Riko pulled at the bow and let the arrow fly. Kanan chucked her spear and let it fly. Both weapons each pierced a demon straight in the heart. Having met their match, the slew of demons soon fled the room.

Riko breathes a sigh of relief, lowering her bow and arrow. Kanan groans and kneels to the ground.

"Everyone alright?" Hanamaru, You and Mari respond with either a whine or groan, and all fall to the floor from exhaustion.

"That was _Hell_!" You interjected.

"Tell me about it, zura!" Maru heaved. It was then that the Princess had an idea.

"Ah! Everyone, hang on a second."

"Eh?" Mari groaned. "Something the matter, Princess?"

"I'll take care of all of you! Just… try to relax." The other girls in the room furrowed their brows. Excluding Kanan and Dia, who each gave knowing smiles to each other.

Minutes later, the girls, minus Riko, were laying on the ground. Riko silently said a prayer.

 _Gods of healing_

 _Hear my plea_

 _Lend me your power_

 _To heal these girls close to me_

She accompanied her prayer with a song that she softly sang. Streams of red, sakura-pink, green, purple, aqua blue and yellow flowed throughout the room as the Princess sang her Healing Song.

 _Mezame_

 _Saso uta wo_

 _Hito wa kokoro de_

 _Kurikaesu_

 _Hikari_

 _Kieta sora ni_

 _Ai wo tomosu you ni_

 _Sekai wa_

 _Yasashii fune_

 _Yurete_

 _Yurare nagara_

 _Subete_

 _Tsutsumi konde_

 _Dakishimeru_

 _Ari no mama wo_

 _Sekai wa_

 _Kibou no fune_

 _Yurete_

 _Yurare nagara_

 _Hito no_

 _Kanashimi wo_

 _Nosete itsuka_

 _Asa wo yobu_

The girls' wounds were healed, and their conditions returned to normal. They stood on their feet, feeling as fresh as ever. You stretched out her arms.

"Thanks for that, Riko-chan!" she smiled, seeing her Princess and friend fully healed as well.

Kanan went over to the window of the now-destroyed classroom. She gazed up at the skies. She sighed through pursed lips. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Dia, with Akane, now returned to her sprite form.

"Kanan-san…"

Kanan lowered her head, not meeting Dia's eyes.

"Something tells me that was only the first wave of those demons." She looked to her partner. "So, start talking, Dia."

"Eh?"

"Those demons _know_ what we're made of, which means, on our journey to find your sister, they're only gonna be looking for more trouble!" Dia bit down on her lip. "That's why you came back, isn't it? Because you believe your sister's still alive." Dia held a fist to her chest.

"I would… I would never forgive myself if something happened to her." Kanan chuckled.

"My thoughts, exactly." She slung an arm around her partner, putting her in a chokehold. "Still, that was really cowardly of you to leave your partner behind!"

"Agh, Kanan-san!" Dia groaned.

"We promised to protect the Princess _together_ , didn't we?"

Dia sighed through pursed lips. "Right." Kanan released her grip, and Dia slipped through. Kanan rested a firm hand on Dia's shoulder.

"We haven't any time to waste, so take us to your village — we're starting our search there." Dia gave a nod.

"Ri-Riko…chan…" The Princess turned to the doorway of the room, and she paled at what she saw.

"Chika-chan!"

Chika kneeled at the doorway, groaning at the pain seeping through her body. Riko and You rushed over to their friend. Riko rested Chika's head on her thighs.

"Chika-chan, where were you?" You gently asked.

"I was… hiding… in the infirmary. I didn't hear any of those demons come into the room, so I thought the coast was clear… Ngh, but… I got banged by a few of them on my way over here. Heh, managed to run away from them, though. Nggh…! I heard your guys' singing, and… I was relieved. T-To know that… my friends were still… alive."

"Riko!" Sakura squealed. "Your Healing Song!"

"R-Right!" The Princess' voice wavered as she pressed a hand to Chika's cheek. "Chika-chan, you're gonna be alright! I'll heal you now, okay?" Chika gave a tired smile, nodding.

"I'll leave it to you, Riko…chan…" Chika soon fell unconscious, and Riko took this chance to use her Healing Song once again, to save a dear friend.


	9. Comrades and Nemeses

Dia brought a few horses from the palace, to make their journey a bit easier. Two people were propped on one horse, excluding Riko, since she had her own, as the Princess. Dia was with Kanan. Mari rode with Hanamaru, and You rode with Chika.

"I'm not leaving you as the next victim to these horrid demons!" Riko had protested. She had sternly stared Chika down. "Takami Chiki-san, you are hereby ordered by the Princess to accompany us on our journey." She playfully smirked. "Is that clear?" Chika gave a nod, playing along.

"As you wish, Princess."

With that order, Chika accompanied the Princess and her Knights.

A few hours passed, and Kanan observed their surroundings.

"This seems like a good rest stop." She carefully jumped off of the horse. She held her hand out for her partner. Dia smiled softly, taking her hand as she helped her off the horse. Glancing to her right, Kanan noticed a river. She smirked towards her comrades. "Anybody hungry?"

* * *

Kanan, You and Chika were competing against each other to see who could catch the most fish. Along with splashing each other in-between, for the fun of it. Shizuka and Mei were cheering their owners on.

"C'mon, You-chan!" Shizuka yelled. "Give the Princess the feast of the century!"

Hanamaru and Mari went into the forest to pick berries, as well as herbs to make tea. Dia and Riko were sitting in front of a fire that Dia conjured with her abilities. Akane was making the fire dance with a wave of her hands. Delighted, Sakura giggled at her performance.

"Careful with that fire, Akane-chan," Riko warned. Dia laughed.

"You needn't worry, Riko-sama."

"I mean, I can't get hurt by my owner's flames, after all," Akane pointed out. She smirked over to Riko. "Why don't you take a closer look, Princess?" She flowed a stream of the fire over to the Princess.

"E-Eh?! W-Why are you b-bringing it s-so close to me?!" Dia chuckled.

"Riko-sama, hold out your hand."

"Eh?"

"Just trust me." Riko timidly trusted her Knights words, and held her hand out. Akane slowly lowered the small fire into the Princess' hand. Riko shut her eyes and pursed her lips, preparing for the worst. However, when she peeked her eyes open…

"Eh? I-It… It's not hot. And, it—"

"Doesn't hurt, right?" Riko furrowed her brow.

"B-But, h-how d'you explain—"

"My fire… only hurts my enemies. Those who desire to hurt _me_ , or my comrades." Akane floated beside her owner. Riko laughed.

"That's incredible…"

"Pretty impressive, right?" The Princess gave a nod. Dia brushed her hair behind her ear, making her melodic fragment visible.

"Uhm, Dia-san… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Those earrings… They're rubies, right?" The Knight gave a soft smile and a slight nod. "You thought of your sister when you decided to make those…" Dia gave another nod. Riko pursed her lips, and placed a hand on top of Dia's. "We'll find her. I promise you. With your love for Ruby-chan… I'm sure…"

"Thank you, Riko-sama." Riko gave her brightest smile to her Knight. She soon heard rustling from the forest behind her. She turned to see Hanamaru and Mari with baskets of berries and herbs.

"We've got some pretty good-looking berries, zura!"

"Ahh, can't wait to have some refreshing, hot tea, as well!" Mari squealed.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" Chika yelled. "We've just finished our fishing!" Chika, You and Kanan set their baskets of fish on the ground.

"Uwah! This many?!"

"Can we really eat all of this…?" Riko wondered.

"C'mon, Ojou-sama!" Kanan perked. "There's plenty for all of us!" She looked to Dia. "Dia, is your fire warmed up?"

"Cook one of those fish up, and see for yourself!" Dia winked.

"Alright! Time for a feast!" You cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the confines of the Dark Angel Princess' palace, Kazuno Seira and her sister, Ria, were training in hand-to-hand combat.

Seira threw a few punches Ria's way, but Ria was quick on her feet to dodge.

"Try not to keep your legs wide open when you move like that, Ria!" Seira warned, as she took this chance to trip her sister up, sneaking her leg between that open space, causing Ria to lose her balance and hit the ground. Caught off guard, Ria yelped as she hit the floor. The younger sister clicked her tongue, disappointed with herself. "You're letting your guard down _way_ too easily. Focus!" Seira scolded.

Ria's eyes peered down. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama." Seira sighed, giving a slight smile down to her sister as she reached a hand out. Ria gratefully took Seira's hand, lifting herself up off the ground.

"Take a break, alright?" Ria gave a nod. Seira called behind her. "Bring in the other girl! You're taking Ria's place."

Ria walked off and as she passed by the girl. She wore diamond earrings and had fiery-red hair, tied in pigtails. Her emerald eyes met Ria's.

"If you go too far… you'll pay." The girl nodded. She walked over to Seira. The older sister smirked and chuckled.

"Let's see how you do today… Ruby."

"Yes, Seira-san."

"Don't disappoint me." Seira's voice lowered as her eyes glowed with anticipation. Ruby unsheathed her dual daggers and roared, charging at the older Kazuno sister. Seira smirked.

 _Let's see if you're a match for this little demon, Kurosawa Dia._

* * *

The girls decided to turn in for the night, at their campsite.

"Riko-sama? Are you awake?" Dia whispered. The Princess turned in her sleeping bag and smiled softly at her Knight, who returned her expression.

"Dia-san…"

"Hm?"

"… They say that the souls of people that have been lost…" Riko turns to lay on her back. "… are all sleeping in the stars." She peered her eyes to Dia. "Do you believe that?"

Dia lowered her eyes, smiling endearingly at Akane, who rested soundly beside her. "Yes. Yes, Riko-sama, I do."

"Then… that means that Mama is watching over me, doesn't it?" Riko returned her gaze to the starry skies. "No… It's not just Mama…" She smiled softly. " _All_ our mothers are watching over us."

 _Sumire-sama… Your daughter certainly did inherit your pure, selfless heart…_ Dia could feel herself choke up at the thought of her late Queen. _We'll protect her with our lives, Sumire-sama! I swear it!_


	10. Star-Crossed Sisters

"Ruby…"

Dia whimpered her sister's name in her sleep. Riko stirred, hearing her Knight, and turned in her sleeping bag. She could faintly see it in the morning light. Dia's cheeks were stained with tears. The Princess frowned.

 _Dia-san… You've been suffering all this time without your sister._ She clenched her fist. _I'll see to it that the two of you are reunited! I promise!_

* * *

Not wanting to break daylight, the girls once again departed on foot to Dia's village. As they were nearing the gates of the village, Dia felt a wave of nostalgia rush through her. She smiled softly.

 _I wonder… if everyone still resents the Kurosawa family… like they did after Ruby was brought into the world._ She shook her head. _What am I thinking…! I… suppose they would still have a reason to hate me._ The Knight clenched her fist. _Guess I'll prepare myself for the worst!_

They reached the gates of the village. The first thing that they heard beyond the gates was… children. Screaming; horridly.

"Papa! Mama!"

The Princess' breath hitched at the children's cries.

"Riko, something's not right!" Sakura shouted.

"You read my mind, Sakura." She nodded to her two Knights. "Dia-san! Kanan-san!" They nodded to each other, and pushed the village gates open. As that happened, the others, excluding Chika, all quickly prepped themselves with their armor. Once the gates fully opened, they were surrounded by the most gruesome sight.

Dia's eyes widened in horror at her homeland. Small streaks of tears rolled down her cheeks as she pressed her hands to her mouth.

The village grounds were littered with bodies. The entire vicinity reeked of blood, and…

 _Poison!_

Kanan brought her hand to her mouth.

"Everyone! Don't breathe any of this in!"

"Hee!" Chika squealed and mimicked Kanan's actions, pressing her hand to her mouth.

"How awful…!" Riko whispered. "Who would think to prey on all these innocent people?!"

"Ojou-sama… Take a closer look, if you can."

"Eh?"

"The only survivors of this massacre are… _children_."

The Princess glanced around the village, and… sadly, Kanan was right. She slowly stepped forward and decided to take a look around the village, staying aware of her surroundings. Her stomach turned. She could hear the faint cries of the children from inside their homes. She kept her gaze down, so as not to startle the kids.

After several paces she came across… a church.

"Riko! Look at that!" Sakura pointed at the middle of the doors to the church. The Princess narrowed her eyes to get a better look. "Are those… seals?"

"Ojou-sama!"

"Riko-chan!"

Riko turned to her comrades. She peered down for a second.

 _If I remember correctly…_ Her gaze turned to Hanamaru. _Hanamaru-chan's family runs a temple._ She whipped her head back the church doors. _Maybe she could…!_

"Hanamaru-chan, this church seems to be sealed up."

"Zura?" Hanamaru followed her Princess' gaze. Seeing the seals on the doors, she bit down on her lip. "I can break this seal, Princess." She gave a determined smile. "Leave it to me, zura!"

"You can do it, Hanamaru-chan!" her sprite, Nina, cheered.

Hanamaru twirled her enchanted staff in the air before pointing it towards the doors. Riko glanced behind Kanan, to see Dia coming to join them. Riko frowned.

 _Just how much more suffering does my precious Knight have to endure…!_

She stepped closer to Dia and saw that she was carrying something.

 _A three-tailed kitsune cub…?_

"Dia-san… that kitsune, is it…?" Dia gave sad smile down to the fox in her arms.

"Before Ruby… disappeared… she had found him in the forest, trapped in a bush." Her fingers nuzzled his fur. "I entrusted this cub, Kohaku, to a family that my father knew. I wanted to take him into the palace, but… he gets overwhelmed in large places." The kitsune's nose twitched, and he gave a small yawn. Riko giggled. Behind her, she heard the sound of the church doors being opened. Hanamaru turned to her Princess, and smiled, satisfied.

"Thank you, Hanamaru-chan!" She went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Great work!" The Princess steeled herself before moving forward, inside the church. "Stay your ground, everyone," she whispered. The floors of the church creaked heavily beneath their feet. Glancing from left to right, Riko could feel the chills slowly making their way down her entire body.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here…" You observed, glancing upwards towards the roof of the building. Dia stopped in her tracks, as she remembered. something.

"That… could be where you're wrong, You-san." She carefully looked up at her comrades. "There's actually a… cellar… beneath these floors, which also happens to be our Priest's study." She gave a sad smile. "I would… sometimes go there as a child, anytime that I… missed Ruby."

"Dia…"

The Princess gave a soft smile and stepped aside.

"Lead the way, Dia-san." The Knight gave a nod before stepping forward.

"If you'll all follow me."

The girls all followed Dia down into the cellar, with Akane lighting a flame along the way. Dia carefully opened the door, and peered down the staircase. The Knight held her breath as she descended down the stairs. The others followed closely behind, until they heard a voice.

"Who's there?" The girls steeled themselves, preparing for a potential brawl. However, Riko's eyes narrowed to get a closer look. Akane's flame was shining in front of a small group of kids, cowering in the corner of the room. Suddenly, Kohaku's ears flipped upwards, and the kitsune frantically looked up at Dia. The raven-haired Knight looked down at the fox. Kohaku smiled happily and scrambled up to Dia's shoulder before licking her cheek. Dia giggled.

"Ko-Kohaku, hehe! That tickles!"

"Y-You're… Kurosawa Dia…?"

Dia glanced toward the group of children. She pursed her lips and carefully made her way towards the frightened little ones. She crouched down to their level and lent a smile.

"Yes. I'm the eldest daughter of the Kurosawa family." The boy that asked for her name didn't meet her eyes. "The fact that you know my name… must mean you also know the name of my sister, Ruby. Is that right?"

"Kurosawa Ruby… the cursed sister…" Dia didn't like that term, "cursed", but she ignored the boy's phrasing and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Young man… what is your name?" He finally met her eyes.

"… Makoto." Dia gave a slight nod.

"Makoto, let me ask you this. Do you have any siblings?" Makoto shook his head. Dia gazed downward, smiling sadly. "I see… Then, since I left, the curse hasn't been lifted…" Kanan stepped over to where the kids were and crouched beside Dia.

"Listen, guys. We're trying to find Dia's sister. Do any of you remember seeing her, maybe around the area of this village?" Makoto, once again, shook his head.

Dia pressed. "Has anything out of the ordinary been happening around here?" All the children thought for a second until one of them finally spoke. A young girl.

"Uhm… I don't know if this will help much, but… there are these… puppeteers that come around often — I think they're street performers, or something like that." The Princess heard this and paced over to the kids.

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"… A while back."

"Have you seen what they looked like?"

Makoto spoke up. "Well, if anything, we _do_ know that they definitely looked like sisters." Riko's eyes widened as her breath hitched.

"D-Did you say… sisters, Makoto-kun?"

All of a sudden, the church shook with tremors. The kids huddled together, screaming. The Knights and Princess stood their ground.

"What's going on out there?" Kanan growled. Riko looked over to the children. She frowned, biting down on her lip.

"Riko!" Sakura squealed. "We have to check it out!" The Princess gave a nod before turning to Chika.

"Chika-chan, can I count on you to watch these kids — keep them safe?" Her friend gave a nod.

"Leave it to me, Riko-chan."

"You-chan, can you stay behind, as well?" The Knight gave a salute and winked.

"As you wish, Princess!"

Smiling gratefully, Riko ran towards the stairs. "Thanks, you two! The rest of you, follow my lead!"

"Right behind you, zura!"

"Ah! Hanamaru-chan, Mari-san, gather all the children in the village and bring them back down here, quickly!"

"Got it!"

* * *

As Hanamaru and Mari scattered the village to gather the children, Riko swiftly ran through the village with Kanan and Dia. Kanan stopped in her tracks, hearing… laughter?

The next second, the poisonous air surrounding the village became stronger. Kanan gagged, her hand flying to her mouth. Her eyes were strained, the Knight slowly beginning to feel nauseous. Dia and Riko soon followed suit. The Princess breathed heavily.

 _This is bad… It's a good thing this poison didn't spread towards the church's cellar… Otherwise… all those poor children…_

Riko quickly shook her head free of those wretched thoughts before hearing Sakura beside her. She turned her head to see Sakura wave her hands, closing her eyes. The next second, a bandana was tightly placed over the Princess's lips.

"It's protection against the poison," the sprite explained. Riko nodded.

"Arigato, Sakura."

Mei and Akane mimicked Sakura's actions and placed red and green bandanas onto their owner's mouths.

Dia's breath hitched as she heard another wave of laughter sound throughout the village.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" the Knight demanded. Her kitsune, Kohaku, suddenly leaped off of her shoulder, and transformed into a much larger kitsune-demon. He growled, standing his ground for his companion. Reassured, Dia smiled underneath her mask. A gust of the poisonous air flew through the three girls. Riko squealed, standing her ground.

"Sakura! My bow and arrow!"

"Right!"

Sakura magically teleported the Princess's weapon into her hands. Through the poison in the air, she looked around for a place to aim her arrow. She could faintly see the silhouette of a hooded young girl standing on the roof of a house. Her eyes gleamed fiercely, as she released her arrow towards the figure. The next second, the figure quickly disappeared. Riko gasped, and as quick as lightning, the figure had swiftly teleported behind her. The figure put her in a chokehold and thrashed her to the ground, the Princess's chin scraping the ground. She groaned at the pain. She struggled to meet her eyes with her assailant. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of fiery-red eyes. Her assailant removed her hood. She looked down at the Princess, smirking.

"We meet again, Riko-sama…"

 _S-Seira-san…_

"Why…?" Riko whispered. "Are _you_ responsible for this massacre, Seira-san…?"

Seira returned the Princess's distraught expression with a chuckle.

"Ria! Now's your chance! Move!"

"Right, Onee-sama!"

"Heh?!"

Ria swiftly swooped down to Kanan, lunging herself at the Knight. Kanan groaned as she hit the ground.

"Kanan-san! Riko-sama!" Dia looked on at her partner and Princess, feeling completely helpless. Unbeknownst to her, Seira and Ria were not alone in this fight. Dia felt something in the pit of her stomach. Before she could suspect whatever it was, she was suddenly struck to her shoulder blade from behind. She roared at the pain, and was brought to her knees. She howled at the seeping blood trickling down her back. Akane called for her owner in distress.

"Dia! Are you alright?!"

"Nnnggh…! Wh-Who…?" She slowly turned her head, and was frozen in shock at the figure leering down at her as she was on her knees. Kohaku's eyes widened, and the kitsune found himself backing away from Dia's assailant.

She was facing her long-lost beloved little sister, _Ruby_ , as the latter stared down at her with her eyes completely blank.

"Ru…by…?"

* * *

"This is… Ruby-chan?" Riko whispered. "You… You're… _alive_? But… how—"

"You can thank our Yohane-sama for bringing your precious sister back from the dead, Kurosawa Dia!" Seira roared as she lunged herself at Riko.

"What are you… nnnghh… going _on_ about?!" Kanan groaned as she continued to fight the younger Kazuno sister. Ria smirked.

"See for yourself, Sacred Knight."

 ** _RUBY:_** _Akai taiyou no doresu de odoru_

 _Watashi no koto mitsumete iru no?_

 _Me o sorashitai demo sorasenai_

 ** _BOTH:_** _Ah jounetsu de yakaretai_

The sisters were both had a fiery-red aura around them. Their eyes shone, their adrenaline pumping. Dia's body was in full-force to fight her sister, the anger boiling inside her. The confusion, the sadness. A plethora of emotions overwhelmed her and her first instinct is to attack. All while Ruby just stares back at her elder sister with the same blank expression. With tears prickling out of her eyes, Dia angrily went along with Ruby's ploy and sang.

 ** _RUBY:_** _Tokimeki ijou no rizumu_

 _Koyoi shiritakute_

 _Itsumo yori_

 _Daitan na_

 _Kotoba wo tsubuyaita_

 ** _DIA:_** _Jibun no kimochi nano ni_

 _Zenzen wakaranaku_

 ** _RUBY:_** _(Nacchaitai na)_

 ** _DIA:_** _Risei kara_

 _Shirei ga_

 ** _RUBY:_** _(Todokanai)_

 ** _DIA:_** _Kontorooru fukanou_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Sonna koi wo_

 ** _DIA:_** _Shitai notte koe ga_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Todoite shimatta?_

 ** _DIA:_** _Hazukashii tte omou kedo_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Motto shiritai no_

 ** _DIA:_** _Motto shiritai no_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Ikenai_

 ** _DIA:_** _Yume da to_

 ** _BOTH:_** _Kidzuki nagara_

 _Akai taiyou no doresu de odoru_

 _Watashi no koto mitsumeru hitomi_

 _Me o sorashitai_

 _Demo sorasenai_

 _Manatsu wa dare no mono?_

 _Anata to watashi no mono ni shitai_

 _Datte ne_

 _Kokoro ga tomaranai kisetsu ni_

 _Hajimete mune no tobira ga_

 _Aite_

 _Shimaisou yo_

 _You knock knock my heart!_

Dia's blades clashed with her sister's daggers as she roared.

"Ruby… _Why_?!"

As they were continuing their individual battles, Kanan and Riko thought the same thing…

 _They're_ sisters _… After getting to meet again after so long,_ this _is how they settle it? It's just… too cruel._

 ** _DIA:_** _Tamerai gachi no suteppu ga_

 _Atsuku kawaru koro_

 _Itsumo nara ari e nai_

 _Shoudou ni tomadou no_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Anata no te ni_

 ** _DIA:_** _Watashi no te o_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Kasanetara_

 ** _BOTH:_** _Nanika hajimaru?_

 _Hanabi ga terasu yokogao_

 _Kitto_

 _Kono hi ga kuru to yokan shiteta_

 _Watashi_

 _Mou modorenai_

 _Modoritakunai_

 _Manatsu ni sasowarete_

 _Anata to watashi no natsu ni shitai_

 _Datte ne_

 _Kokoro ga tomarenai kisetsu yo_

 _Amaku setsunai kaori de_

 _Fui ni_

 _Nakitaku naru_

 _Ki ga shita no_

Dia was, once again, knocked to the ground. Kohaku growled at Ruby, wanting to protect his companion. Dia groaned, standing back up.

"K-Kohaku… Akane…"

"Dia!" her sprite cried.

"Let me… handle this…"

"You're not serious…" Akane whispered.

"I don't know _what's_ making Ruby act this way, but… I swear on Sumire-sama's name that I _will_ …!" She stood her ground, unsheathing her blades once again. "…Set my sister free!" She lunged back over to her sister, their weapons clanging against each other. The fire never left Dia's eyes as she sang her heart out.

 **DIA:** _Chikadzuitari_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Hanaretari no_

 ** _DIA:_** _Dansu de atama shibireteru_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Koko ni ite yo_

 ** _DIA:_** _Koko ni ite yo_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Mou_

 _Kowakunai no_

 ** _BOTH:_** _Nanimo kamo ga_

 _Akai taiyou no doresu de odoru_

 _Watashi no koto mitsumeru hitomi_

 ** _DIA:_** _Me o sorashitai_

 ** _RUBY:_** _Demo sorasenai_

 ** _BOTH:_** _Manatsu wa dare no mono?_

 _Anata to watashi no mono ni shitai_

 _Datte ne_

 _Kokoro ga ne_

 _Tomarenai kisetsu_

 _Hajimete mune no tobira ga_

 _Aite_

 _Shimaisou yo_

 _You knock knock my heart!_

 _Ah_

 _Jounetsu teki ni_

 _Dakishimete!_

With the sisters' Union Song coming to an end, Kohaku took this chance to pounce onto Ruby, and pin her down with his large paws. He growled at this now stranger, his fangs bared. Dia wiped the blood from her slightly-scraped features, panting. She knelt down to Ruby's level to meet her sister's dead eyes.

"Ruby… Don't you recognize me?"

"…"

The older sister clenched her fist.

"Say something!" she roared. Seeing her plan go accordingly, Seira forced Riko onto the ground, pinning her.

"Gnghh… Seira…san…" The latter just giggled. "What's… so funny?!"

"Oh, you'll found out soon enough, dear Princess." She leaned down and whispered into Riko's ear. "Yohane-sama is _dying_ to see you." The Princess's breath hitched at that, and the feeling of Seira's breath sent a chill down her spine. Seira laughed and leaned off of Riko. "Until then, Princess, you'll be seeing more of those _demons_ that we sent over to the Academy, very soon."

Riko gasped. "So, that was _you_?!"

Seira sheathed her blades behind her back and turned to her sister and Ruby.

"Let's head back, girls." She turned back to Riko. "We'll need to report this to Yohane-sama." Before the three of them could disappear, Dia roared to Seira.

"What have you done to my sister?!"

Seira stared back at Dia, her eyes dead.

"There's no use in calling for your precious sister, Dia. She doesn't remember you."

"…Eh…?"

"Hmph!" Kanan scoffed. "She's bluffing."

"Oh, but it's true, Kanan." Seira went over to Ruby and wrapped her arms around her. "She's nothing but a puppet now." She smiled at the younger girl. "A very obedient one, at that…"

Clenching both her fists, her palms bleeding, Dia growled and before she could step over to Seira, Riko stopped her.

"Dia-san, don't lose yourself here — not to them!"

"She's right, Dia!" Akane cried. "You're getting too heated!"

Now back to his small form, Kohaku propped himself onto Dia's left shoulder and, pressed his cheek to her own, in an attempt to calm her. Dia snapped out of her rage.

"Kohaku…"

The kitsune licked Dia's cheek and smiled. Dia returned a sad smile to the creature, the tears daring to escape her emerald eyes.

"We'll be taking our leave, now," Seira said casually. She turned to her sister. "Ria." The younger Kazuno sister snapped her fingers and the three girls teleported themselves away.

With her sister now out of sight, Dia fell to her knees and punched the ground in frustration, the tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"My entire village is massacred, only leaving the _children_ behind… My sister is… being _controlled_ …!"

"Dia-san…"

"Dia…"

"This… Yohane-sama… When I see her…" Dia looked up from the ground, her eyes _raging_ with anger. "I'll _kill_ her!"


	11. Our Feelings Are One

_"The sky is connected… No matter how far apart we are… Even if we can't see each other's faces…"_

 _"We'll be together again someday."_

That's what Dia wanted to believe. She wanted answers. She _needed_ answers.

The children from Dia's village were all admitted into an orphanage that was around the area. Dia prayed that they wouldn't have to endure all this pain for much longer.

 _You-san. Mari-san. Kanan-san. Hanamaru-san. Riko-sama and myself. Sumire-sama said… there were nine Sacred Knights altogether… We have six, and…_ Her stomach turned. _Ruby will soon be the seventh._ She reached into her knapsack, and pulled out the book from the palace's library.

 _The Changeling… Maybe this could give us the answers we need._ She ran her fingers across the cover of the book. She blew a breath before quietly saying a prayer.

 _Show me darkness_

 _Or show me light_

 _Tell me where_

 _My sister could be_

 _On this fateful night_

She held her breath before opening to the middle of the book. She looked down in the pages to see… people moving?

 _Wait, this is…!_

In what appeared to be a palace room, Seira and Ria were talking.

 _"Onee-sama, has Ruby really gotten enough training? Do you really believe she can vanquish her sister and that Princess?"_

Seira gave a spine-chilling giggle.

 _"Yohane-sama will take care of all of Ruby's duties as her little demon, Ria. Worry not."_

Dia furrowed her brow. _Take care of Ruby's duties…? Right… Ruby's being controlled by her…_

The pages suddenly turned to a showing of Ruby and who Dia had assumed to be Yohane-sama. She looked closely at the page. Ruby was on one knee…

 _Is she…_ bowing _to her?_ The raven-haired Knight ground her teeth. _Oh, Ruby… What have they done to you?_

 _"I trust you gave that woman quite the scare, right, little demon?"_

 _"Yes, Yohane-sama."_ Yoshiko chuckled.

 _"Good. Keep her on her toes for as long as I tell you, understand?"_ Ruby nodded, and Yoshiko stepped off of her throne. The Dark Angel Princess crouched to her level, and Dia's blood boiled at what she had done next.

Yoshiko leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Ruby's forehead. Dia ground her teeth again.

 _Yohane… Defiling my precious sister with your filthiness… I won't allow it!_

Dia had seen enough. She shut the book and slipped it back into her knapsack. She stood up and unsheathed her blades.

"Akane, would you mind a little sparring session?"

"Eh?" The sprite exclaimed. "R-Right now?"

"You have blades of your own in your other form, do you not?" Akane pursed her lips.

"… Sure, I do." Dia smirked.

"Then, you better prepare yourself; I don't plan to go easy."

"Hmph!" Akane leaped off of her owner's shoulder and quickly transformed. She gave Dia that same smirk, and unsheathed her blades. "Well, good, because I don't plan to go easy, either! Prepare yourself, Dia!"

* * *

Morning soon came, and the Princess awoke to the smell of… smoke?

The next second, she heard screaming nearby.

Their current campsite was near another village. She stirred out of her sleeping bag, to see Kanan and Mari standing in their fighting positions, their backs turned.

"Mari-san… Kanan-san…?"

"Ojou-sama…"

"Please be quiet," Mari whispered.

"Eh…?"

"Kazuno Seira warned you, did she not?" the blue-haired Knight hissed. "That more of those… _demons_ would come after us." She clicked her tongue. "Well, I kind of expected that, even without that _wench_ telling us."

The Princess breathed deeply, and glanced at her surroundings. You and Hanamaru were watching the forest from their surrounding area. Chika timidly stepped behind Kanan.

"Kanan-chan… is there… anything I can do?"

Of course, Chika was just a normal girl, unlike her friends. Since her journey with the Princess began, she had wondered if she could be of any use to any of them.

The orange-haired girl clenched her hand to her chest. Behind Chika, Riko hurriedly looked around. Someone was missing.

"Wait… Where's Dia-san?" Kanan and Mari looked at each other and ground their teeth. Kanan turned towards the burning village.

"Argh, she's just _so_ reckless!" The blue-haired Knight charged toward the village. She turned back to Chika. "Chika, take Ojou-sama somewhere safe!"

"O-Okay!" Chika quickly turned to Riko and took her hand. "C'mon, Riko-chan!"

"B-But, where?" Riko trembled.

Chika hurriedly glanced around at a good spot in the forest. She spotted a fairly large gap coming from a tree trunk.

"There! We'll be safe there." She hurriedly pulled Riko along, before any demons could trip them up from underneath the ground.

Mari nodded, satisfied. A second later, she felt an eerie, demonic aura. She turned to her comrades.

"You and Shizuka! Hanamaru! Nina! Hope you're ready!"

* * *

Dia was protecting a family from an onslaught of demons. Kohaku and Akane were serving as backup for their owner/companion. Akane was fighting off a few demons with her blades. Kohaku was in his large form, and pounced on each demon before attacking them with his large fangs.

Dia roared as she slashed an incoming demon.

"You'll be fine!" she said. "I promise!"

The next second, she heard singing from behind her. She looked further behind the family that she was protecting, to see her partner, Kanan, rushing toward her.

 ** _KANAN:_** _Tatta hitotsu tatta hitotsu no_

 _Tatta hitori tatta hitori no_

 _Watashi wa koko_

"Whew!" Mei breathed. "Looks like we didn't miss anything!" Kanan glanced away from Dia, not meeting her eyes. Kanan swiftly moved to where her partner was, and stood back-to-back with her. The blue-haired Knight kept her focus, and sang her Blessed Melody as she ground her teeth.

 _Gareki no mune_

 _Iki mo dekinai_

 _Furidasu ame_

 _Nemuru you ni_

 _Kurai_

 _Kono sekai wo ikiruku nonaraba_

 _Donna hana wo kazareba ii no_

 _Shinjitai kuse ni_

 _Shinjirarezu ni_

 _Muryouku de_

 _Muimi da_

 _Jibun ga_

 _Soredemo_

 _Kokoro de_

 _Nakunda_

 _Kocchi e_

 _Oide to_

 _Koe ga kikoeru_

 _Mugen de_

 _Mubou na_

 _Ashita ga_

 _Soredemo_

 _Dokoka de_

 _Matsukara_

 _Tatta hitotsu tatta hitotsu no_

 _Tatta hitori tatta hitori no_

 _Watashi wa koko_

Kanan bounced off of Kohaku before charging at a demon. She quickly dodged some demons that charged at her before piercing one that was nearing Akane. In her battle form, the sprite nodded gratefully. She glanced over to Dia. The raven-haired Knight's eyes met her own, and they both gave a nod to each other. Kanan ran alongside Dia, singing her heart out as her partner slashed the demons in their path.

 _Hanbun shika yurushitakunai_

 _Hanbun shika wakariaenai_

 _Kono sekai o tatakainuku nara_

 _Donna uta o utaeba ii no_

 _Mitsuketai nara_

 _Mitsukedasu made_

 _Fujitsu de_

 _Fumou na_

 _Jiyuu o_

 _Soredemo_

 _Hoshii to_

 _Saken da_

 _Shitteru_

 _Kuse ni_

 _Shiranpuri o shite_

 _Mushoku de_

 _Mukizu na_

 _Hikari o_

 _Soredemo_

 _Mou ichido_

 _Sagashita_

 _Tatta hitotsu tatta hitotsu no_

 _Tatta hitori tatta hitori no_

 _Watashi wa koko_

After a while of clashing with the demons, Kanan held her hand out to Dia. It took the other Knight a second, but she gripped her partner's hand.

 _Kimi dake no basho ga_

 _Kanarazu aru_

Kanan pulled Dia toward her chest, wrapping her arm around her waist. Dia could feel the heat build up in her cheeks. Dia gripped Kanan's hand, intertwining Kanan's fingers with her own.

 _Utsukushii_

 _Kono hoshi wa_

 _Subete o_

 _Kakushiteru kedo_

Using the remaining power she had in that moment, Kanan sang to the heavens. Her power surged through to Dia, and she stared her partner in the eye. She took her hands, and lifted her off the ground before lunging her toward the last slew of demons surrounding them.

 _Muryoku de_

 _Muimi na_

 _Jibun ga_

 _Soredemo_

 _Kokoro de_

 _Nakun da_

 _Kocchi e_

 _Oide to_

 _Koe ga kikoeru_

 _Mugen de_

 _Mubou na_

 _Ashita ga_

 _Soredemo_

 _Dokoka de_

 _Matsu kara_

Dia roared as she gave her finishing blow to the last few demons around her. Kanan could feel herself getting weak as her knees trembled. She strained her vocals as she finished her Blessed Melody.

 _Tatta hitotsu tatta hitotsu no_

 _Tatta hitori tatta hitori no_

 _Watashi wa koko_

Dia quickly turned to her partner, and ran over before kneeling beside Kanan. The blue-haired Knight gave a toothy grin.

"Thanks for backing me up," she strained. Dia could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she smiled, shaking her head.

"Thank _you_ for backing _me_ up. And for giving me…" She placed a hand to her chest. "your last bit of energy." Kanan forced a laugh. Dia held her partner's hand. "I'll heal you now, okay? So, just relax." Kanan gave a nod.

"Dia…"

"Mm?"

"We'll… get… Ruby back…" Kanan's voice wavered as she fell unconscious. Dia gave a laugh.

"Kanan-san…" She brushed a stray hair from Kanan's forehead before placing a chaste kiss there. "Rest, please…"

"I'll help you out," Akane whispered, flying over to Dia, now back in her original sprite form.

"Thank you," Dia replied, nodding. She pressed her hand on top of Kanan's and sang softly along with her sprite.

 _Mezame_

 _Saso uta wo_

 _Hito wa kokoro de_

 _Kurikaesu_

 _Hikari_

 _Kieta sora ni_

 _Ai wo tomosu you ni_

 _Sekai wa_

 _Yasashii fune_

 _Yurete_

 _Yurare nagara_

 _Subete_

 _Tsutsumi konde_

 _Dakishimeru_

 _Ari no mama wo_

 _Sekai wa_

 _Kibou no fune_

 _Yurete_

 _Yurare nagara_

 _Hito no_

 _Kanashimi wo_

 _Nosete itsuka_

 _Asa wo yobu_

* * *

"Chika-chan… is the coast clear…?"

The orange-haired girl glanced around the area from their hiding spot. From a distance, she could see Mari, You and Hanamaru sprawled out on the ground from exhaustion. She snickered at her friends' tired forms.

"I think we're clear."

The Princess placed a hand to her chest, and was about to follow Chika out of the tree gap. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, putting her in a chokehold. Her assailant pressed their hand over her lips. Her breath hitched as she felt the chill of a dagger near her neck.

"Make a sound and you're dead, Princess," they whispered. Chika turned around, and was shocked to see her friend in such a predicament. A second later, she sneered.

"Perfect timing, Ruby-chan."

Riko's eyes widened at the name. She heard the younger Kurosawa sister chuckle.

"Good work deceiving this petty Princess, Chika-chan." The Princess felt the tears prick at the corners of her eyes, fearful for her life.

 _Chika-chan… How could you…? I thought… we were… the best of friends…!_

"I'm sorry, Riko-chan." Riko opened her eyes to meet Chika's. Chika gently used two fingers to lift the Princess's chin. "But, y'see, thanks to that stupid _Sacred Knight_ legend… I lost my family." Riko furrowed her brow. "My sisters, my parents…" Chika clenched her fist. "They _all_ perished as _innocent civilians_ in that unforgiving war!" She fisted Riko's garments, bringing her close. "So, I'm exacting my revenge by letting you _join your precious Mama_ … in the afterlife." Riko sobbed in Ruby's hold. "But… we'll have Yohane-sama prepare a little something for you before you die."

"No! Chika-chan, what's gotten into you?!" Sakura cried. The orange-haired girl gave a dead stare to the sprite before lowering her voice.

"You're in our way, _dust mite_." She harshly flicked the sprite away from them. Sakura hit the body of the tree trunk, groaning at the impact. Riko screamed from her muffled position and cried. Ruby clicked her tongue.

"Let's get going, Chika-chan. We can't keep our lady waiting."

"I agree." Chika gave a sadistic smile to her former best friend. "You're coming with us, Riko-chan…"

Riko continued to whimper in Ruby's hold as she silently prayed.

 _Dia-san… Kanan-san… Someone… Anyone… Kami-sama… Mama…_

 _Please help me…_


	12. The Dark Angel Princess, Yohane-sama

Kanan, Mei, Dia, and Akane returned back to the campsite, riding on Kohaku's back. Dia took a quick glance around the area. Seeing that the coast was clear, the raven-haired Knight hopped off of Kohaku.

"We managed to fend them off!" You cheered with a salute. Dia nodded, smiling.

"Good work, everyone."

Akane smiled at her sprite friends, nodding.

"Way to hang in there, girls!"

"Hehe, no sweat!" Shizuka squealed. The sprites' owners all laughed, before hearing a squeaky cry.

"Akane!"

"Heh?!" Sakura wailed as she flew over and hugged Dia's sprite. "Sa-Sakura! What's gotten into you?!" Sakura pulled away, her eyes glistening with tears.

"It's Riko! Sh-She's…!"

"Ojou-sama?"

"Chika-chan… she…"

"Eh?"

"Chika… I'll _kill_ her!" Kanan seethed. Dia put a hand to her partner's shoulder.

"And what would _that_ accomplish?" Kanan clicked her tongue.

"Dia's right," Mei added. "Getting worked up will only get you _killed_ , Kanan. You of all people should know that!"

 _Chika… where would you take Ojou-sama? More importantly,_ why _?_

Sakura relayed what happened to Riko, and they were all confused, sad, and angry all at once.

"Chika is basically _Ruby's_ subordinate, Dia! You're telling me that doesn't make you the _least bit_ angry?"

"Of course, I'm angry!" Dia fired back. "But, please listen to me when I tell you this… As your partner and long-time friend, I know that you being so focused on Chika-san's betrayal will only lead you to make rash, stupid decisions." Kanan bit the inside of her cheek. "And, that's not gonna be of _any_ help to us." The blue-haired Knight felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mari, pursing her lips.

"Translation: You need to stay focused on the _mission_ , Kanan." Kanan groaned and sighed through pursed lips.

"Alright, fine. But, just know that once we get to this… Yohane-sama that they're talking about… Chika is _mine_."

* * *

 **Yohane's Palace**

"Agh!" The Princess groaned as she hit the ground. With her wrists and ankles bound by magic, Riko sat up, her eyebrows creased in anger. "What are you planning here?! What do you want with me?!"

Chika and Ruby brought Riko into the palace Dungeon, where several dead bodies lay in the cells. Chika stared back at her former friend with a sneer.

"That's for you to ask Yohane-sama, Riko-chan, not us." The Princess turned to Ruby, her eyes pleading.

"Ruby-chan! Please, stop this! Your sister is…! Dia-san… She just wants you back!" Riko caught a glimpse of a pink, glimmering light shining just above Ruby's shoulder. The Princess furrowed her brow at the sight. The light took the form of a small ball, getting bigger and bigger… until it took the form of a _sprite_. The sprite had blood-red wings, as well as eyes, with hair that was black, with red streaks. _That sprite…_ The Princess' eyes glowed with fury and she brought herself to Ruby's eye level. "Ruby-chan!" she roared. "You're supposed to be _one of us_!"

Ruby stared back at Riko with the same dead eyes.

"I have no clue what you're going on about, Princess." Riko gasped before gritting her teeth.

"Stop this act already and come back to your village! Kohaku misses you, too, y'know!"

"Enough of your nonsense!" Riko clicked her tongue when she saw two familiar figures coming into the Dungeon — the Kazuno sisters. "Chika, Ruby, leave the Princess to us." Seira gave an eerie smile towards the Princess. "We'll have our fun with her."

In that instant, Riko steeled herself for the worst of what was to come.

* * *

"Can you get through to her, Sakura?!" Akane asked in her battle form, with Riko's sprite atop her shoulder.

"Nngh…" Concentrating as hard as she could, Sakura groaned, trying to telepathically reach her owner. She gave up, heaving a sigh. "No good… I think something may be blocking our communication."

"Or some _one_ …"

"Speed it up, Kohaku!" Dia ordered.

 _Riko-sama… Please stay safe! Sumire-sama, please help your daughter…!_

Just then, Sakura heard a whisper in her subconscious.

 _'Sa-Sakura… Everyone…'_

"Riko! Finally! I got through to her!" the sprite squealed. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Riko! Are you alright? Talk to me!"

 _'R-Ruby-chan… is… with Chika…chan, nnghh…'_

"Riko-sama, what's the matter?" Dia cried, her voice laced with worry. "Where are you?!"

 _'I… can't… speak for very long… They… they have me… under guard, you see…'_

"Under guard?" Kanan repeated. "You mean, you're being watched?!"

 _'Please, just… get here… as quick as you can… I'm praying for all… of your safety…'_

"Riko-chan!"

"Ojou-sama!"

The air was thick with silence.

"Wait… The book!" Dia exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"The Changeling of Legends Untold!" She reached into her knapsack and grabbed the book. "This will tell us where Riko-sama is!"

"How d'you know that?" Mari questioned.

Dia blew a breath. "I used it because I wanted to know what Yohane's subordinates were planning…" She brushed her fingers on the cover of the book before saying a prayer.

 _Oh Changeling_

 _Book of enchantments_

 _Soulfully resound_

 _Show us that our Princess_

 _Is unharmed_

 _Safe and sound._

The book flew its pages open to the middle. Sure enough, Riko was in sight. She wasn't in the best shape, though.

The Princess was bound magically by her wrists and ankles. Her face was littered with bruises and open wounds. Dia nearly felt tears well up in her eyes at the sight of her beloved Princess. Kanan clenched her fists, gritting her teeth.

 _Yohane… you_ wench _!_

"Riko-chan… What have they done to you?!" You cried.

"Chika-chan… How could you do this…?" Hanamaru whimpered.

Just then, a figure appears, standing before Riko. Her back is turned. She finally turns around… and gives an eerie smirk.

Her horrific aura could be felt for miles. Kanan could feel herself becoming sick to her stomach. She clenched her fists.

"Dia, is this…?"

"Yohane…!"

 _"You've disappointed me, Riri."_

Yoshiko grunted as she gave Riko a hard kick to the stomach.

 _"Riri…?"_ the Princess groaned. _"What's… with that name?"_ Yoshiko clicked her tongue.

 _"If you really can't remember…"_ She crouched to Riko's level and cupped her face in her hands. _"then I'll just have to_ make _you."_

Not wanting to see what happens next, Dia clutches the book before closing it shut.

"Wha—? Dia!"

"Let's hurry."

"B-But we don't even—"

"I know where they're holding her."

* * *

The Princess's dilemma grew even more grave by the second.

Riko was bound to a cross, roped by her wrists and ankles. Standing before her was the Dark Angel Princess, and her four subordinates, who she likes to call, her Little Demons.

"Everyone. Do your worst to our guest when I call your number. I'm giving you all three minutes each. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Yohane-sama!"

"Number One!"

Seira sauntered over to the Princess and grabbed her by her collar.

"I'll make these three minutes worth your while, Princess."

"S-Seira-san…" Seira gave a bone-chilling giggle before unsheathing her blades. "P-Please… Don't… do this…!" Seira brought the tips of her blades towards the Princess's cheeks.

"I'll start with that cute face of yours… before making my way down…"

Just then, Riko could feel her power surging back to her. She felt her comrades presence nearby. She brought her head down, ready to give in before she gave a small smile and muttered… a song.

 ** _RIKO:_** _Iza toban!_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Sora e_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Iza yukan!_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Ashita e_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Saijō no_

 ** _DIA:_** _Shinfonikku_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Koe wo "hitotsu ni tabane!"_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Mune ni yume wa_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Aru ka?_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Atsui uta ga_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Aru no ka?_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Hotobashiru hodo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Kimi no_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Tsuyoki netsu_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Hazeru_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Mugendai no sōru ga_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Te to te wo tsunagu yo_ _  
_ _Gekishō infiniti_

Dia and Kanan fell from the ceiling of the Dungeon and pounced on Seira and Chika, their weapons forged. Dia held Seira down with her blades while Kanan had Chika pinned to the ground by the neck with her spear.

Hanamaru cast a spell to separate Ruby and her sprite, binding her sprite to the wall.

"Hikari-chan!" Ruby cried.

"Nnngh, don't worry about me, Ruby! Just finish this caster!"

"Help me out, Nina!"

"Right!"

Riko smiled when she saw You coming over to untie her. Over You's shoulder, she could see Mari going head-to-head with Ria. Wanting to support her friends, she continued her Union Song with her two Knights.

 ** _RIKO:_** _RED ZONE gan furi shite nejikomu kobushi_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Ippen no kumori naku sakimoreru tsurugi_ _  
_ _Zero kyori demo osorenaku fumikomeru no wa_ _  
_ ** _RIKO_** _:_ _Senaka wo takushite_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Tsugaeru_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Kimi wo kanjiru kara_ ** _KANAN:_** _Nidoto_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Konai_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Kyō ni kōkai_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Nante shinai tame ni_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Yami sae mo_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Hāto no_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Chikara e to_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Kui shibaru itami mo nigitte_ ** _RIKO:_** _Zenrei no_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Uta wo_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Zenrei no_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Omoi wo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Don'na ni mo_

 ** _DIA:_** _Hanarete mo_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Kimi e "yūki wo chikau!"_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Futatabi ima_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Kaze wo_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Futatabi ima_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Kakugo wo_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Nando namida wo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Nagashi_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Nando chi wo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Nagashi_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Ai to yoberu hibi made_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Kizuita to omou ka_ _  
_ _Gekishō infiniti_

Weapons clashing, their auras blazing, Yoshiko decided to steal this chance to strike the Princess of Uchiura. Little did she know, Kohaku was part of their pack, so he took that chance to pounce onto her, his fangs fully bared.

"Keep her down for as long as you can, Kohaku!" Dia yelled from her battle with Seira. "We have a few questions for her."

 ** _RIKO:_** _Hyaku mankai taorete mo heiki hetchara_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Okiagaru wake ga aru daichi wo kerikomi_ _  
_ _Hyaku man to ichi no ten ni uta wo kazashite_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Mae wo muita saki_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Ni dake no_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _"Kotae" wo oshieru_ ** _KANAN:_** _Shin no_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Teki wa_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Itsudatte jibun no_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Kokoro no naka ni aru_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Buki wo motsu_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Imi wo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Kamishimete_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Tokudai no jōnetsu de bukkome_ ** _RIKO:_** _Hanatare yo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Inochi_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Genkai no_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Hate made_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Chōzetsu no rezonansu_ _  
_ _Koko ni "sekai wo kaero!"_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Dakishimetai_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Kibō wa_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Dakishimetai_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Hikari wa_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Gutto tsukidasu_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Ude ni_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Nemutteru_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Zettai_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Nigenai akiramenai_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Oto yo narihibike_ _  
_ _Gekishō infiniti_

Groaning from all of Kohaku's pressure, Yoshiko clicked her tongue at the kitsune and _kicked_ him off of her. She gave a death glare toward Riko.

"Riri, you're _mine_!" she shrieked. But just before she could deliver a blow, You blocked it as best she could with her guns.

"You-chan!"

"Riko-chan… Run!"

"What?! No! I'm not leaving any of you behind!"

"In that case…!" With a snap of her fingers, Yoshiko released a slew of demons out into the outskirts of the palace. The Princess's eyes widened in horror. Yoshiko let a sinister giggle leave her lips. "Here are your options, Princess. Help your friends and sacrifice everyone on this continent… or help those innocent people, leaving your friends to _die by my hand!_ "

Not wanting to answer Yoshiko, Riko roared and was about strike Yoshiko with an arrow, but You stopped her.

"Riko-chan!" she shrieked. The Princess's breath hitched at her friend's tone. The ash-haired Knight lent a sad smile to the Princess. "Let us handle things here."

 ** _KANAN:_** _Hitomi_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Tojite_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Negai inori wo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Shizuka ni kometa nara_ _  
_ ** _DIA:_** _Yami sae mo_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Hāto no_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Chikara e to_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Kui shibaru itami mo nigitte_ ** _RIKO:_** _Iza toban!_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Sora e_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Iza yukan!_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Ashita e_ _  
_ ** _KANAN:_** _Saijō no_

 ** _DIA:_** _Shinfonikku_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Koe wo "hitotsu ni tabane!"_

 ** _RIKO:_** _Mune ni yume wa_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Aru ka?_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Atsui uta ga_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Aru no ka?_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Hotobashiru hodo_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Kimi no_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Tsuyoki netsu_ _  
_ ** _KANAN/DIA:_** _Hazeru_ _  
_ ** _RIKO:_** _Mugendai no sōru ga_ _  
_ ** _ALL:_** _Te to te wo tsunagu yo_ _  
_ _Gekishō infiniti_

The Union Song finally came to a close, but the battle between these eleven girls was far from over.

With nearly all of them out of breath and heavily wounded, some of Riko's Knights were brought to their knees.

Dia stuck one of her blades into the ground for support. She stood up, groaning. The Princess's eyes welled up with tears as she looked around at the sight of her comrades.

"Riko…sama…"

"Ojou-sama…"

"Riko-chan…"

"Riko…"

Riko shook her head.

"No… I… I…!"

"Ojou-sama!" Kanan groaned as Chika pinned her to the wall. "Please… Forget about us for now!"

With all the energy they could muster, the six Knights screamed at the top of their lungs.

 _"Leave us!"_

Riko let the tears of frustration flow freely down her cheeks. Her fists clenched to the point of bloodshed. She felt a feather-like sensation on her shoulder. Sakura softly whispered in her ear.

"They're not alone, Riko. Their mothers' spirits will serve as their strength."

"I… can't…!"

"You have to…"

The Princess whimpered, her lip quivering. She bit down on it and finally came to her decision.

"Kohaku, I'm borrowing you for a bit, okay?" The kitsune beast went over to Riko and she hopped onto his back. "Everyone… I'm sorry!"

"Kohaku, take care of Riko-sama!" Dia demanded. "I'm counting on you!"

Kohaku roared and sprinted his way out of the Dungeon. Riko grit her teeth, clenching her fists into Kohaku's fur, shedding tears of frustration.

"Dia-san… Kanan-san… Mari-san… You-chan… Hanamaru-chan…" She sniffled, wiping her tears from her cheeks. She was soon surrounded by a force field, conjured by her sprite.

"Riko! We're coming up on our first round of those demons! Are you ready?!"

The Princess breathed deeply before opening her eyes. With a fiery pink aura surrounding her, Riko was determined to get this over with and return to her friends.

 _Everyone… I pray that you'll all be okay when I return…_

"Let's do this, Sakura."


	13. Better Together

_Mau yuki wa_

 _Hoshi no kakera_

 _Tentai ni_

 _Te wo nobashite  
_

 _Ikikau negai_

 _Kanjite iru ne  
_

 _Subete wa ima_

 _MONOKUROOMU no naka_

 _Sotto koboreta shiroi iki_

 _Tsutae takatta kotoba no katachi  
_

 _Kitto nukumori no bun dake_

 _Sora wa honnori_

 _Akaruku natta_

 _Kanashimi ni nureta tsubasa_

 _Kasanariau junpaku he  
_

 _Watashi atta_

 _Mirai he no yasashii yuuki_

 _Dare mo shiranai sekai no_

 _Yoake wo matte iru kodou  
_

 _Hikari wo tsurete_

 _Tabidatsu watashi_

 _Ni hajimaru ashita  
_

 _Mau yuki wa_

 _Hoshi no kakera_

 _Tentai ni_

 _Te wo nobashite  
_

 _Ikikau negai_

 _Shinjite iru yo  
_

 _Subete wa ima_

 _MONOKUROOMU no naka_

The Princess shot down a countless amount of demons in her path. Her force field was still intact. Things were going smoothly.

"This can work, Riko! Don't give up!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" She looked down at Kohaku. "Kohaku, can you still run?!" The kitsune roared affirmatively. The Princess smirked. "Then, let's keep moving!"

 _Kogoeta kioku wo tokasu_

 _Te ni ireta ai to tomoni  
_

 _Furimukazu ni_

 _Kanji aou sora no kanata_

 _Sorezore ga tadoru kidou_

 _Tatoe mou aenakute mo  
_

 _Hikari ga miseru_

 _Ginga no dokoka de tsunagatte iru ne  
_

 _Chiru hoshi wa_

 _Suna no you ni_

 _Mata mune wo_

 _Amaku naderu  
_

 _Shizuka ni nemuru_

 _Yume no zanzou  
_

 _Subete wa mada_

 _MONOKUROOMU no naka_

Riko roared as she shot one arrow after another. Using that much magical energy was sure to wear her down, but she refused to give in. Her Blessed Melody came to an end, and the onslaught of demons continued to flow. She could feel her knees buckle, but she kept her ground, breathing heavily.

"Riko! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"I'm… fine," the Princess breathed. "Sakura… Kohaku…" Riko concentrated and undid her sprite's force field.

"Wha—? Riko! I put that up for a reason!"

"No more putting up walls, Sakura!"

"Eh?"

The Princess pointed a number of arrows at another onslaught of demons coming towards them.

"I have to be brave. I can't just stand by while my friends are in the middle of battle! I promised Mama… that I would fulfill her destiny. And I intend to keep that promise! Even at the cost of my life!" She gave a determined look to her sprite and Kohaku. "I'm gonna need your guys' help. Are you up to it?"

Sakura and Kohaku looked at each other before giving a smile to the Princess.

"Of course!" Satisfied, Riko gave a smile.

"Then, let's finish this."

"We've got your back, Riko!"

The Princess's armor glistened and her aura flamed with determination.

 _Dia-san… Hanamaru-chan… You-chan… Kanan-san… Mari-san… Chika-chan… Ruby-chan…_

She closed her eyes, took a breath and when she opened them, they burned with fiery passion and hope.

 _Lend me your strength! My dear friends!_

The Princess suddenly was airborne and took to the skies, shooting her arrows. She kept her cool while singing.

 _Nee_

 _Kodou kanjitara_

 _Saa_

 _Omoi wo tobasou yo_

 _Datte negatta shunkan ga_

 _Yume no_

 _Hajimari_

 _Doushite tte tachidomaru kedo_

 _Nando mo yasashii koe ni dakare_

 _Ima ijou no ashita wo_

 _Mitsuke ni yukou_

 _Tomaranai_

 _Kibou, yume, dokomademo!_

 _Utagoe wa_

 _Akogare_

 _Oikoshite_

 _Akiramenai_

 _Subete wo_

 _Tadoritsuite miseru kara_

 _Negai todoke to_

 _Kanaderu_

 _Song for you_

Kohaku prowled the demons and bared his fangs when each of them tried to attack. His roars echoed throughout the continent, as the kitsune's determination flared.

 _Get 'em, Kohaku!_

Singing two Blessed Melodies in one battle began to wear the Princess down. Breathing heavily, Riko could feel beads of sweat running down her body.

"Riko, are you alright?"

"I _told you_ , I'm fine! But, what about you? I'm not just getting all this magical power out of thin air, y'know." Sakura smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about me, just focus on saving everyone!"

The Princess gripped her bow and arrow, nodding.

 _Nee_

 _Kioku no naka ni wa_

 _Aa_

 _Kanashimi ga nemuru no?_

 _Sotto tebanaseba ii yo_

 _Itami_

 _Oshiete_

 _Donna unmei ga matteru no darou_

 _Imi wo sagashi nagara hashiru_

 _Namida de owaritakunai_

 _Owarasenai_

 _Kanaetai_

 _Kibou, yume, dokomademo!_

 _Utagoe de_

 _Mayoi yo_

 _Kiete shimae_

 _Te wo nobasu_

 _Mirai wa_

 _Kawari hajimeteru'n da to_

 _Shinjiru kokoro de_

 _Kanaderu_

 _Song for you_

Riko ran beside Kohaku, firing arrow after arrow continuously.

"Kohaku! You're doing great! Dia-san will be proud!" The kitsune beast smirked and proceeded to plow through the demons. "Sakura! I'm gonna need your help to finish this! Are you ready?!"

"Hmph! I've _been_ ready, Princess!"

"This… is for my _friends_!"

Riko skid through the ground, causing her feet to slightly bruise. She breathed heavily and looked behind her.

"Riko, what now?" Sakura whispered. The three of them were right at the edge of a cliff. "Stay your ground, Riko!"

The demons slithered closer and closer to the Princess. Riko breathed deeply before focusing all of her magical energy on this final blow.

"Sakura, I'm gonna need that force field…"

"Eh? Now, of all times?"

"Just put it around me on my signal. Understand?" Sakura furrowed her brow before pursing her lips and nodding.

 _Kimi ga iru kara_

 _Zutto soko ni_

 _Ite hoshii kara_

 _Utaitai yo_

 _Daiji na hito-tachi_

 _Yasashii hibi wo_

 _Utaitai_

 _Watashi kara_

 _Nagare_

 _Dasu no_

 _Kono MERODII_

"Now, Sakura! Do it now!"

The sprite held her hands out and focused her last bit of energy to protect her owner. The force field made its way around Riko before she fired even more arrows. She found herself taking a few steps back… before jumping off the cliff.

"Riko!" Sakura cried, soaring after her, Kohaku following closely behind by sliding down the cliff.

 _Kagayaita yozora no hoshi_

 _Michi wo shime shiteru you de_

 _Unazuite mata_

 _Mae wo muite_

 _Atarashii sekai he_

 _Tomaranai_

 _Kibou, yume, dokomademo!_

 _Utagoe wa_

 _Akogare_

 _Oikoshite_

 _Akiramenai_

 _Subete wo_

 _Tadoritsuite miseru kara_

 _Tsuyoi watashi de_

 _Iyou to_

 _I sing, song for you_

Finally closing her second Blessed Melody, the Princess delivered the final blow of arrows to what was left of the demons. Feeling her knees buckle, Riko groaned as her vision began to blur. She could faintly see the rest of the demons fading to nothingness. Satisfied, she smiled tiredly before finally collapsing with Sakura's force field disappearing.

"Riko!" the sprite cried. Kohaku reverted back to his small cub form. He whimpered and went over to the Princess, licking her cheek to wake her. "Riko! Hang in there!"

"Sakura… Kohaku…" Riko laughed tiredly. "Looks like… I used… too much of my magic power…"

"You need to sing! Your Healing Song!"

"I… can't… sing… anymore… Not for now… I'm… down for the… count, Sakura…"

"Riko…"

"I just… need… to rest…" Kohaku whimpered, and the Princess reached over to pet the cub. "You… did great, both of… you…" Riko could feel her eyes getting heavy. "Thanks…" She slowly felt her consciousness slip away.

Sakura and Kohaku looked at each other and smiled. Sakura giggled.

"Oh, Sumire… Your daughter is such an over-achiever…" The sprite flew over towards Riko's cheek and pecked a kiss to the Princess. "You rest easy now, Princess…" She looked up toward the sky. "Akane… Shizuka… Everyone… we'll join you girls soon. Just be patient."


End file.
